It's all down to Henderson
by Twilight Walters
Summary: Some rest and relaxation for Scully followed by a fist fight for Mulder. Good job he knows a good doctor, lots of bed rest... ummm... or not. Now Complete. MSR. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's all down to Henderson

Author: Twilight Walters

Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know

Rating: R / M

Categories: Story Romance

Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Some rest and relaxation for Scully followed by a fist fight for Mulder. Good job he knows a good doctor. MSR. Please review.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Feedback: Please send me feedback or leave a review.

x

It's all down to Henderson

By Twilight Walters

Washington DC Basement Office Thursday, 14.39pm

Agent Mulder was bemused as he observed his partner. She was staring at her computer screen blankly, tapping her teeth with her pen top. He had noticed she was finding it increasingly more difficult to make a proper scientific analysis after their cases. They had, after all, encountered so much in their investigations.

At the end of each case, they went through the same ritual, but it still never ceased to amaze him. They had been working with each other for four years now but at the end of their investigation they still both had to write separate reports on the unexplained events that may or may not have occurred.

Both agents had such differing opinions on what might have happened. Agent Scully, of course, would always try to rationalise any odd occurrences that would 'undoubtedly' occur while on a case, where as Agent Mulder was quite happy to put outlandish explanations and statements in his reports, he almost felt that it was expected.

"You know Scully, you could always sign off on my report?" Mulder said as he looked at her over the top of his reading glasses.

Agent Scully smirked "I'll manage, but thanks." she gave him a soft smile with her reply. He had, of course, known that she would never agree to such a thing but thought he would ask anyway out of courtesy.

Scully surrendered throwing down her pen and sitting back in her chair giving her full attention to her partner. "Mulder, seeing as this case is all wrapped up so to speak, would you mind if I took tomorrow afternoon off?"

Mulder looked over the top of his glasses once more. It wasn't often that either one of them took time off work, he was intrigued. "You got a hot date lined up?" he asked impulsively, hoping that his suspicion was unfounded.

"I have an incredibly hot, steamy and completely 'satisfying' evening planned." Scully replied dreamily. Mulder's eye's widened as his jaw fell open. Scully smirked and continued "With a bubble bath and a bottle of wine but hopefully some shopping first?" She gave him a pleading smile that he was unable to resist.

"Sure, treat yourself." Mulder said 'God knows you deserve it' he thought silently.

Scully smiled. "I intend to."

x

Washington DC Basement Office Friday, 11.17am

Dana Scully was counting down the minutes until she could pack up for the day. It wasn't that she disliked her job, she just needed to spend some time on herself.

Mulder was feeling a little resentful as he saw his partner glance to the clock for what must have been the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

He didn't begrudge his partner time off, she well deserved it, but he did begrudge the fact that he would be alone for the duration of the afternoon. More than that, he begrudged the fact that he would be alone on a Friday afternoon. He always found that Scully was more relaxed on a Friday, which meant that it was on Fridays that they had their most intimate and revealing conversations.

"So..." Mulder said eager to make the most of her company for this last hour or so. "What have you got planned for the rest of day then?"

"Well..." Scully started as a smile grew on her face. "I'm going shopping. First Starbucks to unwind, then the usual places; Tiffanies, Ann Summers, Laura Ashley's, Victoria Secrets that sort of thing, then I'm booked in at a salon for a facial, a manicure, a bikini..." Scully paused and blushed slightly "... You don't need to know that, followed by a hair cut by a top stylist." she looked at Mulder with a glint in her eyes; she was obviously looking forward to this.

"You booked all that last night?" Mulder looked at Scully amazed. She smiled at him before replying.

"Any idea how much that lot will cost me?" Mulder gave her a 'not clue' look, so she continued. "Most of my wage, they don't turn that much business away."

"I'm impressed." Mulder replied "So..." he paused wiggling his eye brows suggestively "you're getting a bikini wax?" he asked mischievously. Scully gave him a 'don't go there' look and continued.

"Then...this evening, I'm going to relax in a hot bubble bath infused with Jasmine essence accompanied and followed by candle light, a bottle of expensive wine and a cheesy chick flick something like... 'you've got mail' or 'Return to me'."

"You've planned every detail?" Mulder asked, loving the fact that she was going to lavish so much attention on herself.

"I'm nothing if not thorough, I was dreaming about it most of last night... Only an hour to go." She was already on cloud nine. Mulder wasn't sure, but he didn't think he had ever seen her act so 'girly'. It was endearing.

"I'm hurt. You weren't thinking of me?" Mulder jested.

"Aaahh... You will be in my dreams, Mulder." Scully responded in a flippant tone but she knew in reality he would be in her dreams, he always was.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Washington DC Starbucks Caf‚  
Friday, 1:39pm

Dana Scully sat alone in Starbucks coffee house drinking her 'Caramel Macchiato', it wasn't often that she allowed herself to indulge in this way but today was different, today was all about treats, luxuries and pampering. She took her last bite of her 'very berry scone', it wasn't finished but it was all she could manage, she had a busy day ahead of her.

She decided that she would comb the most expensive shops first, the shops that she would normally only frequent during the January sales. She had come to the conscious decision this morning, that today she would spend more money then she could afford on frivolous things. 

Her first stop was Victoria's Secret, as she walked into the store she was dazzled by the pure volume of choice. She had decided on her way from work, that what she really wanted was a sleek and silky negligee with matching bra and briefs, she had always wanted a set like it but had never had a good enough reason to justify spending out on one. She had now come to the conclusion that there was no better reason than indulging herself.

She browsed the shelves taking her time and assessing all her options. When she saw it, she knew she had to have it. The negligee that had caught her eye was pure white with a lace trim, the lower half was slightly see through. There, sat alongside it was a matching bra and a variety of briefs to choose from, although the thongs tempted her, she decided on the French knickers style for comfort.

It was the perfect ensemble for this evening 'Just because I have no-one to look sexy for doesn't mean I can't feel sexy.' She contemplated as she gathered the items together and headed for the cashier, not allowing herself time to mentally calculate the price.

The next stop was La Re Shells boutique, closely followed by a trip to Ann Summers, although she had no-one to model naughty underwear for, she loved the idea of wearing naughty items under her business suits that only she would know about. She selected various types of thongs, a couple of enhancing bras, although she didn't need to be enhanced and a couple of pairs of lacy stockings that she thought would be ideal to make her feel sassy under her stuffy work suits.

Dana glanced at her watch, realising how late it was she decided to make her way to the salon. She was booked in for an Egyptian facial, performed with the purist silt from the bottom of the Nile, a manicure, a pedicure, a bikini wax and a cut and style.

As she arrived at the salon she was greeted with a glass of wine and a fresh white bath robe. She was ushered through to a back room, filled with gentle music and soft light. Lying back on the therapy couch, she relaxed as her treatment commenced. The beautician tried to make small talk with her but she was unwilling. Instead she led there wistfully recalling the dream that she had had the previous night.

The dreams she had been having were becoming more fulfilling and satisfying. They always started the same. She would be in the office with her partner and one thing would lead to another, sometimes Mulder would throw her down on the desk and make love to her, sometimes he would push her up against the filing cabinet and seduce her and sometimes he would pull her into her lap and kiss her passionately. She knew that the real Mulder would never perform such acts on her but her 'Dream Mulder' was different. He always left her contented.

She was looking forward to dreaming of him tonight, as she did every night. She was aware she was rapidly becoming obsessed with 'Dream Mulder' but she couldn't seem to stop herself. He would come to her and seduce her, making her feel like a queen. As she led there having her nails shaped, she couldn't help but imagine running her fingers down his back and allowing her nails to sink into his buttocks before pulling him closer. 

As her salon pampering come to a close she felt relaxed and contented but not yet fully satisfied. She was longing for her bed with her fresh silk sheets, she was longing for a man, not just any man but Agent Fox Mulder, her partner, alas, she would have to suffice with 'Dream Mulder'. She had been dreaming of him for several months now, he was proving to be a better date then anyone else she had dated in the whole time she had been in the bureau.

x

George Town Dana Scully's Apartment Friday 09.12pm

Upon entering her apartment Dana Scully flicked the light switch and noted that nothing happened, 'Damn bulb.' She thought as she headed for the candles before running a hot bath and pouring a glass of wine.

She felt completely relaxed by her afternoon, so was hoping beyond hope that Mulder wouldn't end up calling her in the middle of the night to 'go chase aliens' she loved that man but sometimes...

Scully relaxed in the bath lazily sipping her wine. She arrived home a lot later then anticipated and decided that when her bath was complete she would retire straight to bed, to sleep and dream, and if 'Dream Mulder' happened to make an appearance, who was she to complain?

x 


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC Basement Office Friday, 11.49pm

Mulder took one last glance at the office clock before deciding it was time to head home. His afternoon had been completely unproductive. Under the guise of work he had read and replied to his e-mails before surfing the net under the pretence of looking up abduction stories, in reality, he had merely been lead to more 'anti gravity' related cases.

He then proceeded to spend the evening watching videos from his own private collection. 'It's funny.' He mused 'If Scully were here now I would still be happily engrossed in my work.' In truth, he had become so used to working with his partner that all the things that had distracted him in the beginning of their partnership were what helped him keep his focus now.

When Scully wasn't around, it was the silly things that he missed, the way she would lightly tap her pen against her teeth when she was thinking, how she would twirl her hair in her fingers, the gentle tapping of her keyboard, the way her perfume gently lingered in the air and the sound of her soft breathing... 'God you've got it bad!' Mulder thought 'If only it weren't for FBI protocol.' Not that any of the other rules normally stopped him.

Mulder crossed the office and removed his video from the player recalling the last time he had forgotten to do so and how he had heard about it for weeks afterwards. He replaced the video in his bottom draw before crossing the room, switching the lights off then locking the door.

As he approached the lift he saw the oh-so-familiar sign 'Out of Order' he reflected to himself 'If nothing else, working in the basement has made you an expert with the stair master."

Mulder ascended the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt as he spied a fellow agent in front of him. He had previously had run-ins with the agent before him and had no desire to have a repeat performance of those events. It was however too late to flee as the agent turned in Mulder's direction.

"Spooky!" Agent Henderson exclaimed "How's it hanging down there in the basement?" Agent Henderson was nothing but a bully and Mulder had no intention of wasting his time on him.

"Henderson." Mulder acknowledged him curtly. The man had been going through a rough patch and was looking slightly worse for wear. He was going through a messy divorce and his wife was taking him for every penny he had, not to mention his job.

"How's Mrs Spooky?" Henderson enquired venomously. Mulder could take most comments, he had had years of practice, but when it came to Scully they hit a nerve. "I wouldn't mind a piece of ass like that following me around."

"I thought that was the problem." Mulder quipped knowing full well the details that surrounded the agents divorce and the subsequent disciplinary procedure that now intoed. Mrs Henderson had, after all, caught her husband 'consorting' in bed with his female 'rookie' partner while on assignment.

Agent Henderson sneered "I don't know what the problem is." Henderson was moving closer to Mulder, squaring off to him in a primal dance of intimidation. "Everyone knows you've been 'Fucking' Scully for years."

Mulder felt his temperature surge. "I have never 'Fucked' Agent Scully." Mulder yelled as he shoved Henderson back against the stairwell wall. He knew deep down that Henderson was just cruising for a fight. He knew he shouldn't bite but it was so difficult to control the urge when Scully was thrown into the equation. He stepped back from Henderson exerting his restraint, recalling Scully's calming voice 'They're not worth it, Mulder.'

"Oh... what do you call it? Making Love?" Mulder turned to walk away knowing he was being baited but Henderson pushed him from behind "Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you, Spooky."

"Mulder spun around now nose to nose with his fellow agent. "I would never abuse my position with Agent Scully and I certainly would never have bedded an impressionable 'rookie' agent." Mulder hissed loudly.

"Ohhh...Spookster, You don't know what you're missing. The younger the tighter, you know." Mulder was not going to bite, he was just going to walk away, he tried to walk away but Henderson continued "Maybe I will give Scully a turn! I'm sure she is more then willing to get a leg up, or over, just to get away from you and that basement."

Mulder spun back fist in full flight, automatically to defend and protect Scully. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it would go against him but he couldn't seem to think completely clearly. Mulder's fist impacted at full force with Henderson's jaw, knocking him flying back against the wall. His adrenaline surged through him as Henderson retaliated with his fists. 

"Damn you Henderson." Mulder shouted as he felt his lip split. "I am not the FBI whipping boy, contrary to popular belief." Suddenly Mulder felt the need for this show of male aggression just as much as Henderson, if not more. Fists were blazing and feet were kicking. On a normal day Henderson would have been able to kick Mulder's butt without hesitation but the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

Impact after impact Mulder was feeling better. He wasn't winning this battle by any means, each agent was giving their best blow for blow but the adrenaline was such a rush.

The agents scrambled around the small stairwell neither willing to submit to the 'Alpha' male. Mulder was being edged towards the stairs and was unable to maintain his balance as he swayed over the top step. Taking Henderson with him, they fell to the bottom of the steps with a thud, neither released their grip of the other as their fists continued pounding into each other.

Mulder was on top of Henderson beating the man into submission when he heard the loud and oh so familiar voice behind him.

"Mulder!" The stern voice of Assistant Director Walter Skinner rang out load and clear.

"He started it." Mulder exclaimed defending himself feeling very much like a naughty school boy, pausing his assault upon hearing Skinners voice and allowing Henderson's fist connect with his nose causing blood to gush freely.

Skinner grabbed Mulder by the collar and pulled him back before he could attempt to land a blow in retaliation. Mulder stilled himself, his hand cradled under his noise valiantly attempting to capture the rapidly flowing blood. He knew a verbal bashing would intone as soon as Skinner could still the thrashing Agent Henderson.

"Get out of here Mulder." Skinner exclaimed helping Henderson to his feet, the man was covered with blood but so was Mulder.

"Excuse me!" Mulder hesitated.

"You heard me, get out of here. Neither of you needs another black mark against your personnel record...I didn't see anything." Skinner assured him and he needed no further convincing, in a blink he was gone.

x 


	4. Chapter 4

Dana Scully's Apartment George Town Saturday morning, 12.37am

Mulder wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but he found himself standing outside the front of his partners building. He remembered finding a cab and was almost positive he had asked to be taken home, yet here he was. He recalled putting his hand in his pocket to retrieve his wallet and pay his fare but the cab driver had practically pushed him out of the car, saying "It's on me."

It was only now that Mulder realised that he had inadvertently revealed his holstered weapon. He was covered in blood and was aware that he had been rambling to himself in the cab about Agent Henderson, the poor cab driver must have thought he was a lunatic.

Mulder walked up to the apartment block entrance knowing there was no way he would find another cab at this time of night. He really wanted to see his partner anyway. He had missed her this afternoon more then he was willing to admit to himself or her.

With Henderson's comments still fresh in his mind he wanted to explain his split lip before anyone else did. Of course it was the early hours of Saturday morning and he was not likely to see her until Monday morning by which time, it would have mostly healed but that was neither here nor there.

His nose had stopped bleeding in the cab but he was slightly worried that it might be broken and she was, after all, the best doctor he knew. This seemed as good an excuse as any.

Mulder paused momentarily before knocking on the apartment door, he really didn't want to spoil her day but he really needed to see her. He knocked softly on the hard wood resigning himself to the fact that if she didn't answer he would have to attempt to get another cab.

She recognised his knock instantly and quickly but hazily headed to her apartment door. He had woken her from a wonderful dream starring 'Dream Mulder' 'Damn you Mulder... What am I thinking?' she ruminated 'Having real Mulder here has to be better then 'Dream Mulder', doesn't it?'

She opened the door without bothering to look through the spy hole, all she ever saw through that thing was a good view of Mulder's chest anyway, not that that was a bad thing.

"Mulder what...?" she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes grew wide at the sight of blood. "What happened?" she shrieked in a very undoctor like way as she took his hand. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung low. 'He's in shock.' She thought as she lead him to the couch, pausing briefly to flick the light switch 'Damn bulb' she repeated for the second time tonight.

Sitting Mulder on the couch she flicked the lamp on assessing his facial wounds. He had a split lip, possibly broken nose and at lest one black eye but the bleeding had appeared to stop. She crossed to the kitchen to retrieve a first aid kit.

"What happened?" she repeated as she reached up into the cabinet above the breakfast bar.

Mulder was unable to supply her with answers as she reached up and inadvertently revealed her bare mid drift to him as her negligee rose. The kitchen light surrounded her body, framing her beautifully, he had never seen her curves this clearly before and he was still in awe as she returned to him.

Instead of taking a seat beside him she slid into his lap straddling him. "Sorry but I need the light, the bulbs gone in the main light." She said innocently oblivious to his plight. "So what happened?" she asked for the third time.

"Ummm..." Mulder was unable to form a sentence with her in such close proximity.

She was becoming increasingly worried. "Did you bump your head, Mulder?" she asked as she pulled his head closer to her and inspected his hair line for lumps. 

"No." he managed to choke out.

"Well...good." she replied as she reached for the first aid kit she had placed on the couch, in doing so she saw the hem line of her new semi see through negligee and hesitated 'Whoops...' she thought, she had been completely unaware of her attire. 'Oh well...I'm here now.' She thought absently as she poured a small amount of antiseptic onto a cotton swab.

She began by cleaning away the excess blood as she prompted him "So...?"

"I got into a fight." Mulder tried not to squeak his response.

"No kidding...where?" she asked as she mopped away the last of the blood from his nose, it wasn't broken.

"At work." Mulder stated quietly.

"Work? With who?" she demanded as she dabbed at his lip causing him to hiss in pain.

"Henderson." Mulder whispered.

"Henderson?" she repeated "Why?... Strike that, I don't want to know. At least it wasn't Skinner." She saw him attempt to bite his lip, the gesture he normally made when attempting to keep something from her. He flinched in pain. "Please tell me Skinner wasn't there." She pleaded but he did not respond. "Mulder!" she exclaimed exasperated. 

"It's fine...He told me he didn't see anything." Mulder said through tight lips still in some discomfort.

"Well that's something." Scully said as she began unbuttoning Mulder's shirt without bothering to ask his permission. She spread his shirt wide and observed his chest. He had several open cuts on his chest that indicated he had been punched with extreme force. To split the skin through clothing was no easy feat. He had several large bruises on his ribs along with the lacerations.

Scully began rubbing her fingers along his rib cage checking for broken ribs, she was pretty sure from the way he moved that this would not be the case, but with Mulder you could never be too careful.

She shifted her weight slightly to reach for the antiseptic once more. 'Was that...?' she thought as she felt a hardness between her legs 'No...This isn't Dream Mulder Dana, Probably just his cell phone.' She thought dismissing the notion. She began cleaning the cuts on his torso and unconsciously swayed her hips as she leaned closer before leaning back to observe him by the small lamp.

Leaning down to clean his last wound she felt Mulder eyes on her, or to be more precise, looking down her cleavage. She was unable to resist the temptation and leaned down a little further giving him the full view of her ample bosom.

Hearing his deep intake of breath, she brought her eyes up to meet his. He shifted his hips slightly beneath her 'That is one large cell phone.' She thought as she leaned in unable to resist the need to kiss him, she lost her grip on reality, unfortunately she also lost her grip on the bottle of antiseptic causing it to fall to the couch spilling its contents.

Scully jumped from Mulder's lap to retrieve a cloth to clean up the mess she had accidentally caused and regretted the action immediately. Leaning down she cleaned the patch on the couch as Mulder shifted uncomfortably and re-  
buttoned his shirt.

He was all cleaned up so there was no reason for her to return to his inviting lap. Crossing back to the kitchen she place the cloth in the washing machine ready for the next load, she then crossed to the hall closet and pulled out the spare duvet and pillows.

"You can have the couch tonight." She stated in her no nonsense tone before adding "I would rather have you here then worry about you for the rest of the night." 

Mulder nodded his head in silent agreement as he spread the duvet out over the couch. Scully crossed to her bedroom door but stopped at his voice "Scully?"

"Hummm..." she answered, turning back to him.

Mulder had a mischievous grin as he said "I like this look on you." Even thought the room was dark he could sense that she was blushing as she turned to the sanctuary of her bedroom, leaving her door open, she returned to her bed and to her dreams. 

x 


	5. Chapter 5

Dana Scully's Apartment George Town Saturday morning, 03.18am

Fox Mulder awoke with a start. Slowly taking in the surroundings of his partner's apartment, he felt comforted enough to relax slightly but was almost sure he had heard someone whisper his name.

"Mulder." He heard it again and was halfway across the room before hearing it a third time. "Mullderrr..." He paused mid-step, that was not a cry of fear but decidedly the opposite. Mulder continued to his partner's bedroom, stopping at the doorway, he gazed at her.

She was lying in a bed of white silk sheets, withering and moaning beneath them. Mulder braced his hands on the door frame admiring the view as she arched her back and whimpered.

"Mulllldeeerrr..." He knew he should leave her to her dream, but he was mesmerised by the sight before him. She crimpled the sheets in her fists at either side of her, before relaxing back onto the bed and shifting her hips. Her left hand came up to her neck and stroked the right side of her throat before trailing down over her collarbone and gently caressing her left breast in a languid motion.

Moving lower, her hand pushed the silk sheet down exposing her French knickers. Mulder's breath caught as he saw the dark red twinge of her hair lying just below the thin fabric. The light streaking in through the blinds wasn't much but it was enough to commit every detail of her body to his memory.

"Mulderrrr..." she breathed again heavily as she rotated her hips. Mulder shifted his weight from one foot to the other creaking the floor boards beneath him. 

Scully felt his presence in the room as she detected the scent of him mixed with a slight tinge of antiseptic. Opening her eyes lazily she admired the view of his silhouette in her doorway bathed in the gentle light that seeped through the blinds. He was standing in a very 'Dream Mulder' like pose, wearing only his boxers with his hair tussled from sleep.

"Mulder...?" she whispered his eyes still on her body but surprisingly enough, she didn't feel in the least bit self-  
conscious. "Did I wake you?" she asked as his eyes snapped up to meet hers realising she was no longer asleep. "Was I shouting?" she asked hesitantly.

A lazily grin spread across Mulder's face as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame and jostling his hair a tad with his free hand. Shaking his head slightly from side to side he answered in a husky whisper "No...you didn't shout...moan, maybe." He saw the slight flush in her cheeks but was quickly distracted as she stretched feline like on her bed causing the silk sheet to slip lower exposing her bare milky white thighs. 

"Umm...It's hot in here." Scully whispered dreamily "Would you mind opening the window for me?" she almost purred.

"Sure." Mulder replied crossing the room in a few long strides.

Scully rose onto her elbows as she watched Mulder's graceful form crossing her room taking in every detail as his muscles rippled beneath his skin. As he reached up to the window latch Scully received the view she had been hoping for. Mulder was straining against his boxers, he was aroused, very aroused. "Mulder...What were you and Henderson fighting about?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. The cold air rushed through the window and swept over her already sensitised body causing her nipples to harden.

"You." He replied honestly.

"Me!" she repeated as Mulder crossed the room and perched on the edge of her bed without being beckoned. It was a bold move but he seemed to make it unconsciously. 

"Henderson said he was going to give you a 'turn' to help you get a leg up." Mulder hissed as his anger flare slightly. "He was making accusations that I had been 'Fucking' you for years."

Scully lifted her brows 'the nerve of the man.'

"I told him I had never 'Fucked' you and I never would." Her heart stopped at his comment before he continued "Fucking is something people do when they don't really care about each other."

Her heart began to pound hard against her chest as she came up to a fully seated position. Reaching out her hand she cupped his cheek and allowed her thumb to gently caress his split lip. "That looks sore." She whispered as she leaned in and softly kissed his lower lip.

He gasped in pleasure as she gently took his lip into her mouth and began sucking lightly. She whimpered feeling the pressure of his tongue pushing against her lips seeking entry that she could not deny. Parting her lips for him, he swept his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply and causing her to emit small gasps and groans from the back of her throat.

Mulder leaned them back on the bed, positioning himself between her thighs, laying his pelvis on hers. Scully rotated her hips feeling him pressing fully against her and causing her to moan in pleasure. He paused the kiss, leaning back and searching her eyes before he whispered.

"What if I don't measure up to your expectations?" she smiled at him wickedly, he was being sincere, she never dreamed that Mulder would have doubts regarding his performance but she found it very alluring.

"Mulder..." she whispered huskily, "You have already exceeded..." she paused allowing her eyes to drop to their touching hips, for illustration purposes as she continued "my expectations." Dipping his head down and brushing his lips to hers he breathed a sign of relief.

The End 

Author's notes: So, what do you think? You want more? How about a red hot sex scene? Or possibly a morning after scene? Or maybe a private fashion show for Mulder? You decide, I will work for reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait and thanks for the feedback - well, here goes..._

x

Dana Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Saturday morning, 03.33am

Scully led back on the bed, admiring the form of her partner hovering above her. His brood shoulders and well defined chest covered her slight frame easily making her feel warm and secure. Unable to resist the temptation before her she began toying with his dark wiry chest hair and stroking his firm pectoral muscles.

'He's a marvellous specimen of a man' she thought as he repositioned his hips slightly, allowing her hands to drift down his taught biceps, she squeezed them lightly. His pelvis was crushing her, pinning her to the bed and enabling her to easily feel his blatant primal desire. Withering at his complete mercy, his mouth kissed her thoroughly claiming her as his own. Scully whimpered longingly into his mouth as he eagerly drank in her response whilst keeping the rest of his body surprisingly motionless. Unable to withstand his tease a moment longer she rocked her hips against him eliciting a low groan from him.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, she gazed into his hazel depths as realization stuck her. 'This is real... This is really happening...' Her hands traced the line of his waist and settled at his hips urging him to move.

Mulder was awestruck as the situation unfolded before him, afraid to move encase he broke the spell. 'I'm dreaming...' he thought wistfully 'I must be dreaming... God, I hope I never wake up.' Scully choose that precise moment to arch her neck up and begin kissing his invitingly broad chest. Needing no more persuasion Mulder began feverishly nibbling at her neck and collarbone.

"Ummm..." she moaned her satisfaction as his teeth grazed at her delicate skin. Mulder rocked his hips in a slow and gentle fashion causing her to wither and crave more while his mouth descended further. Pausing briefly at the thin material of her negligee, Mulder felt Scully hold her breath in anticipation before closing her eyes. He used his nose to nuzzle the material lower as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His warm mouth kissed her breast adroitly before his lower lip brushed over one of her sensitive areolas, immediately her toned thighs gripped him tightly to urge his hips on.

"Uwww..." Mulder moaned in pain causing Scully's eyes to snap open.

"What's wrong?" she demanded confused.

"Nothing..." Mulder responded as he returned his attention to the swell of her breast. Tightening her grip on his waist once more she felt him freeze uncomfortably.

"Mulder?"

Mulder sighed in frustration as he met her gaze. "You know I said I was in a fight."

"Yes." She replied mentally going through the injuries she had treated, none of which had been inflicted on his lower extremities. 'Henderson wouldn't have played dirty surely?' she wondered.

"Well, what I neglected to mention, was that... in said fight, me and Henderson took a tumble down a flight of stairs."

"Mulder!" Scully gasped knowing the pain that must be coursing though his body, having been hurled down a flight of stairs herself.

"I'm fine." He replied lowering his gaze to her bosom, which was now dangerously close to toppling out of the thin negligee that was barely encasing it to begin with.

"We don't have to do this." Scully stated concerned. Mulder's face became stricken with fear and confusion at her words, prompting her to continue. "Let me rephrase that... We don't have to do this right now. We can wait, until you are healed."

"I don't want to wait." Mulder stated adamantly.

"I want us both to enjoy this." Scully stated just as stubbornly.

"Trust me. I will enjoy this." Mulder stated in a whisper as he licked at the valley between her breasts enticing a moan to escape Scully's throat before he added "... and I will make sure that you enjoy this too." Scully was unable to protest as her body went into sensory overload.

Mulder gently felt the weight of her breasts and squeezed lightly before allowing his thumb to stoke her nipples through the thin fabric. Flexing her thigh muscles once more she heard his uncomfortable grunt. 'Unless he is really into S&M this is not going to work.' Scully thought as an idea occurred to her. Leaning up, she whispered in a commanding yet seductive voice "On your back Agent."

"Oh God Scully!" Mulder groaned "Never in my wildest dreams did I allow myself to imagine that 'you' would enjoy being on top."

Placing her hands firmly on Mulder's chest she playfully flipped him onto his back. "Why Agent Mulder..." she cooed "You know how much I love control. What made you think I would be any different in the bedroom?"

Mulder was about to respond but was struck mute as he felt one of Scully's perfectly manicured finger nails scratch over his nipple. Gasping in pleasure he looked up at his partner and saw the devilish glint in her eyes, it was definitely a look he could get used too.

"Now... you just lay back and enjoy." Scully murmured as she rested the junction of her legs lightly over his tented shorts. Mulder could feel the heat radiating off of her in waves and smiled with desire at the new sensation. Leaning down she began licking and kissing at the hollow of his neck before applying a little more pressure then necessary to the sensitive area. Pulling away slightly she supported herself on her forearms and admired her work, a nicely formed dark red mark was visible. "Mine." She whispered as she locked gaze with him.

Mulder bit his lower lip in anticipation, oblivious of his split lip as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her down, crushing her firmly against him as he devoured her mouth, running his tongue over her teeth enquiringly before he allowed her tongue to dance with his. Scully pulled away slowly and gave him a mock look of scorn as she unwrapped his arms from her and led them back on the bed.

"I thought 'I' was in control?" Scully queried as she arched her eyebrow at him, beneath her she felt his shaft twitch in response, smiling secretively she thought to herself 'I always wondered how that eyebrow arch affected him.'

"By all means... take all the control you want." Mulder whispered as Scully began leaving a trail of kisses down his throat pausing briefly to suck at his Adams apple. She began caressing his chest with both her hands and her lips, being careful to avoid his new injuries. Slowly she made her descent down his body as she listened to his breathing growing heavier.

Swirling her tongue around Mulder's belly button, she looped her fingers under the waist band of his shorts. Her nails gently ranked through his cropped curls as her fingers brushed the tip of his arousal. Mulder's breathing hitched noticeably causing Scully to meet his gaze knowingly.

'This is really happening.' Mulder thought to himself as he felt Scully's warm breath on him through his boxer shorts. She beckoned for him to lift his hips as she drew his shorts down and away from him. Zealously she began nuzzling his inner thigh as she made the ascent back up. Using her nails she delicately tickled his sacs as she breathed in the musky scent that was purely Mulder.

Mulder was completely still beneath her, showing an amazing amount of self restraint. "Ummm..." she moaned mischievously as she skip over his groan area and continued kissing back up his abdomen.

"You tease." Mulder whimpered.

"Tease, am I?" Scully replied as she playfully attempted to stand and move away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mulder groaned as he grabbed Scully's wrist. "Get back here." He moaned as he pulled her back roughly. Her hips pressed firmly back against his hardness as she settled back on him, she was giggling at his slight show of masculinity. The sound was music to Mulder's ears and the subtle jiggling of her hips was heavenly, the thin material of Scully's French knickers was leaving very little to the imagination. Mulder watched as her bosom jiggled with her giggles and licked his lips unconsciously.

"Enjoying the view?" Scully asked leaning back slightly and pushing her chest out further.

"Hummm..."

"You like this?" She asked as she fingered the delicate material of her negligee.

"I think I would like it better on the floor..." Mulder replied quickly and then rolled his eyes "Did I really just say that?"

"You did..." Scully giggled some more before adding "But I've never been one to want to disappoint."

Lifting the negligee quickly she removed it and bared herself to him. Mulder was unable to restrain himself any further as he sat up to continue nuzzling her cleavage. Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist, still straddling his hips as he took her nipple into his mouth. It hardened instantly as he sucked and laved the sensitive bud before pinching the other between his finger and thumb.

"Mulderrrr..." Scully breathed as he effortlessly twisted their bodies reversing their positions so she was firmly pressed beneath him. Mimicking her earlier actions he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her abdomen before reaching her French knickers and quickly removing them. He paused momentarily over her soft red curls, still reeling from the fact that this was really happening. Mulder began to lower his lips to her but felt her hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"You don't need to." Scully stated.

"I want to." Mulder replied but Scully shook her head in the negative.

"I want... you... inside me." She whispered shyly.

Mulder didn't hesitate as he shifted back up her body and settled between her legs. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and tightening her thighs, testing him. Apparently he was too far gone in his pleasure threshold to register any pain, so she relaxed and wiggled her hips against him, feeling him slip lower and rest against her opening intuitively.

"You're so wet..." Mulder murmured to her between kisses.

"Umm... you and dream Mulder..." She replied contentedly.

Mulder stopped immediately and looked her in the eyes "Dream Mulder?" he asked.

Smiling she replied "I'll explain later."

Giving her a slightly intrigued glance he returned his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as he began sinking into her. They both gasped at the joining of their bodies. Mulder began to move slowly but was encouraged to pick up the pace by the feeling of Scully's nails digging into his firm ass. Her hips began to meet him thrust for thrust as he sank completely within her.

Mulder's lips sort out Scully's nipple again as he felt his release become more eminent. Her thighs gripped him vice like and her nails scratched down his back as the ecstasy overtook her. Her hips meet his as they bucked uncontrollably and screamed their release in unison.

Breathing heavily they stilled in each other's embrace. "I love you." Mulder breathed as he desperately tried not to crush her beneath him.

"I know." She replied dreamily as he withdraw from her and rolled them, pulling her up against him so she could nestle into his side. She snuggled in as though she was moulded to fit his body. "That's never happened to me before."

"What?" Mulder asked as he pulled the silk sheet over the two of them.

"Synchronicity." Scully replied timidly.

"Ummm..." Mulder replied as he stroked her back languidly "Me either, but we have always been in synch."

"Not always."

"Urrr... You even argue in bed." Mulder sighed in amused exasperation.

"Ummm..." Scully mumbled as she played with Mulder's chest hair once more.

"Scully?" Mulder felt her nod, rather then saw it "Dream Mulder?"

"Ahhh..." She smiled knowingly into his chest before she answered. "'Dream Mulder'... He comes to me every night, has done for months now. He does things to me that the 'real you' ..." Scully looked up at Mulder mischievously "Let me reiterate that... things that I thought the 'real you' would never do."

Smiling, Mulder wiggled his brow in a suggestive manor. "He's been 'coming' for months?"

"Oooohhhh, yeahhhh..." Scully cooed.

"Tell me more?" Mulder pleaded.

"Tomorrow..." she whispered as her eyes began closing.

"Tomorrow." Mulder confirmed as he held her close and succumbed to a restful sleep himself.

x

Author's notes - Well, not quite a 'red hot' sex scene but did I press the right buttons? Please review, the next chapter is ready for posting, I just want a little feedback first. : ). Sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Dana Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Saturday morning, 08.58am

Mulder was the first to awaken from his unnaturally peaceful sleep. The strange sensation of a warm body curled around his was unusual to him, yet familiar. Opening his eyes slowly he took in his unaccustomed surroundings while memories of the previous night bled back into his consciousness. Slowly he looked down at the sleeping woman who was still cradled in his arms, her soft even breathing tickling his chest. She looked so innocent and untroubled in her sleep that he couldn't help but smile contentedly.

Scully stirred in her sleep briefly. A bout of momentary panic coursed through Mulder's body as he feared she would awaken with regrets over their actions, his fear was quickly waylaid as she began instinctively stroking his chest hair. Sighing to himself he lightly brushed her red hair back from her face, noticing the broken skin at his knuckles from his fight with Henderson. Shrugging the memory away, he basked in the feelings of happiness and contentment invoked by being with his partner.

Mulder pulled her closer to him and drew lazy circles down the small of her back with his fingertip; he had always loved her back, such an intimated spot that he had claimed as his own from the beginning of their partnership. Inhaling the scent of her hair deeply, he felt as though he were in a dream. He was tempted to pinch himself but decided that if this was a dream he would happily sleep forever. With that though Scully awoke and looked up at him through half laden eyes.

"You're here... It wasn't a dream." She cooed softly as she reached up and lightly stroked the line of his chiselled jaw, feeling the spiky stubble that lay there.

"Nope, No 'Dream Mulder' here, just regular old me." Mulder replied happily.

"I figured as much." Mulder arched his brow at her, suddenly worried that his performance had not measured up to his dream alter ego, as if reading his mind she added. "Dream Mulder doesn't normally have a black eye and split lip."

"Oooohhhhh. That gave it away..." he paused briefly before his curiosity got the better of him. "Tell me about 'Dream Mulder'."

"What do you want to know?"

"Ummm... Let's start with what he does to you?" Scully smirked knowingly at him.

"Am I to understand that you want 'me' to tell 'you' how he turns me on?"

"The thought had occurred to me." Mulder wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ummm... Mr FBI Special Agent, if you want to know what turns me on; I suggest you do some investigating of your own." 

"Why Agent Scully... that sounded almost like a challenge."

"I believe it was." Scully purred.

"Okay Scully..." Mulder slurred as he pulled the silk sheet lower exposing her breasts to the cool morning air, her nipples puckered immediately. "How do you feel about morning sex?" Mulder asked as he stroked the swell of her breast.

"Oh... I like morning sex... I love morning sex." Scully whimpered as Mulder's thumb brushed over her nipple. "And..." she cooed brushing her knee gently over Mulder's hard erection "I love it even more... after I have... showered and brushed my teeth." Scully stated as she disentangled herself from his body and stood taking the bed sheet with her.

"Hey..." Mulder stated, grabbing the bed sheet to stop her. "Its not real morning sex if you have already showered."

"Of course it is, as long as it's still morning." Scully replied matter-of-factly.

Mulder scrunched his eyes and gave her a mock glare. "Well at least leave the sheet... I have seen it all already now."

"Fine." Scully replied, turning before releasing the sheet. Walking to the bathroom quickly she swayed her hips and heard Mulder's stifled groan. Standing under the warm spray of the shower she was a little disappointed to find that Mulder was not going to join her. 'Maybe I should have invited him?' she wondered as she took the quickest shower she had ever known.

Mulder led on the bed and marvelled at the women who had been at his side for the past four years. They had become so close even though she had originally been assigned to spy on him and debunk his work. She had become his strongest weapon and ally. He wondered momentarily whether he should join her in the shower but decided she should have some time alone. Things had happened so fast last night, although it appeared that they had both been fantasizing about the notion for a long time. He needed her to be sure that this was what she wanted. If it wasn't, he didn't know if he could go back.

Scully appeared in the doorway in a matter of moments, wearing only a small white towel with her hair hanging loose and dripping down her neck. "The bathroom is free and there is plenty of hot water."

"Thanks." Mulder replied standing from the bed wearing his boxer shorts.

"Hey?" Scully stated disappointed that she wasn't getting the free show he had.

"What?" Mulder asked innocently.

"Never mind." Scully shrugged shaking her head. "Your shampoo and shower gel is under the sink." At Mulder's crinkled expression she added "You left them here last time you commandeered my shower." Mulder nodded his thanks before heading to the bathroom.

Scully sat in the wicker chair by her bedroom window feeling a little apprehensive. It was unlike Mulder to act so coy and quiet. 'Maybe he has regrets? But that doesn't fit with his reaction this morning. Maybe he's nervous? No... Not Mulder.' She thought as she began applying a clear varnish to her nails.

Mulder returned from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair mused and spiked with a few strands curling into his eyes. He watched as his partner applied a layer of varnish to her toe nails being careful not to touch her finger nails that were still wet.

"Nail varnish, Scully?" Mulder asked, knowing this was not a practice she normally participated in.

"Yep..." she replied keeping her attention on the job in hand. "I had a manicure yesterday and the beautician said I had to apply a clear varnish after showering to keep my nails strong and healthy."

"Oh." Mulder replied becoming increasingly worried by her lack of eye contact. "We should talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Scully replied as Mulder felt his heart grow cold with fear. "You said you love me... and I know I love you. Anything else... we can make work."

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as he appeared in front of her, inserting himself between her legs. "Thank God... What did I do to deserve you?" Mulder asked rhetorically as he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Minty." He murmured as his mouth left hers making her blush. "Let's see... nail varnish takes a good ten minutes to dry properly so... If I were to say, unfasten this towel..." Mulder drooled as his hand did just that "...there would be nothing you could do about it."

Scully looked up at him questioningly as her eyes began to dilate but she said nothing as he got down onto his knees and spread her legs before him. "And if I were to say... start kissing you... all over your body, you couldn't stop me." She moaned as his lips trailed a line of hot kisses towards the junction of her legs. 

"And to think I thought you might be shy?" Scully whispered before Mulder dipped his tongue into her for the first time.

"Me? Never." He replied before continuing his exploration with his mouth.

Gently Mulder nudged her legs wider open and pulled on the towel beneath her to position her on the edge of the seat. "You are perfect, do you know that?" he whispered as he licked her leisurely, eliciting a loud moan from her throat. "I've always dreamed of doing this to you, did you know that?"

"Oh Mulderrr!" Scully whimpered as Mulder's tongue found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I've dreamed of doing this while you were sat at your desk, efficiently typing up our reports." Mulder muttered in between licked caresses.

"Ooooohhhh..." Scully groaned as the minty toothpaste from Mulder's mouth left a decidedly addictive cooling sensation on her moist lips. Mulder's mouth continued its task, licking sucking and kissing as Scully's hips began to move in time with his probing.

"Mulder... pleasseee..." she whimpered pleadingly. Mulder's tongue worked her to a frenzied pace as he felt her hands in his hair pulling him closer.

"More... more..." she begged as he pushed his tongue into her tight opening causing her to scream out and clamp her thighs around his face in her release.

"Scully?" Mulder chuckled feeling her nails in his hair. "Your nails?"

"They're dry." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Mulder muttered confused as she passed him the nail varnish bottle, he read aloud. "Quick Dry Nail Varnish. Dries instantly... You little minx."

"What? ... You made the presumption, I didn't say a word." She replied as she reclined bonelessly in the wicker chair trying to even out her breathing.

"Deception by omission is still a deception." Scully opened her eyes to the man still kneeling between her legs.

"You know..." she cooed as she beckoned him forward for a kiss. "It would be a lot easier to be chastised by you if I couldn't see my juices glistening on you lips." Kissing him deeply before pulling away, she licked her essence off her own lips and looked down seeing that Mulder's towel was now heavily tented. "You want me to take care of that?" she asked as she removed his towel.

"I wanna take care of you... Can I?" he breathed as he position himself ready to enter her.

"Of course." She replied as though there could be any doubt.

Mulder slid into her easily and stroked her at a slow pace before his desire overtook him. Nuzzling his neck she wondered briefly if he had noticed the love bite she had left that morning. Moaning deeply she realised that his love bite would be visible over his shirt collar come Monday morning, the idea tantalized her and beckoned her back towards Utopia. His climax reached him quickly, pleasuring her had excited him more than he would have believed possible. He slowed with the force of his release but still wanting to please her, began gently suckling her nipples as she emitted delicate moans before stiffening in his embrace.

"I could get used to this." Scully cooed with contentment.

"You're not the only one." Mulder murmured back breathlessly as he knocked the bags next to the chair. "What's in the bags?" he asked dazed but intrigued.

Scully looked down at the forgotten bags. "Just what I brought yesterday."

Mulder read the labels of the bags and looked up in surprise. "Aren't they all lingerie shops?"

"Yep..." Scully smiled sweetly "You wanna see?"

x

Author's notes - Please review ya know ya wanna... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it, the next chapter... possibly final chapter is on its way.

Thanks for all the feedback and parmakai66 thanks for the valid comment - I intend to address that issue in a further chapter partially inspired by you, thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dana Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Saturday morning, 10.03am 

Mulder sat back awkwardly on his heels, staring at the naked vision of beauty before him. He glanced at the bags once more before returning his gaze to her. She arched her brow suggestively at him and noted the way that he closed his eyes and willed his body back under his control; his penis lay thick and heavy against his thigh, sated but still twitching at her expression.

"Do I want to see?" Mulder smirked "My ..." Mulder paused suddenly as a new conundrum presented itself before asking "What do I call you?"

"Uhh ... Scully?" she laughed.

"No I mean... what do I call you? Are you my Girlfriend? Lover? Significant other?"

"I don't think I like the idea of you introducing me to your mother as your 'Lover'."

"How about, you... introducing me, to your mother, as your 'Lover'?"

"Are you joking... she'd be ecstatic... Bill on the other hand..." Scully trailed off smiling her one hundred watt smile. "I'm your partner, Mulder." She declared sardonically.

Mulder chuckled happily. "But you've been my partner for the past four years."

"And?"

"Well... We're more now." Mulder replied softly as he stroked her jaw with his fingertips.

"Are we?" Scully cooed "Do you feel any differently? Do you love me any more then you did yesterday just because we..." Looking skyward she worried her lower lip as she paused, searching for the right word. "... because we 'consummated' our relationship?"

"No..." Mulder replied honestly "I've been completely in love with you for years, this 'physical expression' hasn't changed that, just made it somewhat obvious to you."

"Well then, why should you call me anything different then what you did yesterday?" Scully stated logically.

"But I want everyone to know."

"Everyone?" Scully repeated, looking suddenly very scared.

Mulder immediately felt very vulnerable crouched in front of her completely naked. "You want to keep this between us." He stated without emotion as he gathered his towel back around his waist. "You want to keep this a secret." He added unable to keep the hurt expression from his face.

Scully slid from the chair and sat facing Mulder on the floor. She remained naked before him, unwilling to use a towel as an emotional barrier. "No Mulder, not secret... private. I just don't think we should broadcast what we have. They could use it against us... We can tell people, friends and family." She added soothingly. "And if anyone asks us out right, I won't deny it, I won't deny us."

Mulder lifted his gaze and looked into her eyes. She was right of course, she was always right. He nodded his head slightly accepting the compromise she was offering. "Can we tell your mother together?" Mulder asked tentatively.

"Of course... and Bill." The look of fear that crossed Mulder's face was unmistakable. 'Not a girly scream, my ass.' Scully thought, recalling a long forgotten conversation. "So..." Scully mumbled snagging a bag from the side of the chair "You wanna see or not?"

"Definitely." Mulder stated catching Scully's hand as it attempted to pull an item from the bag. He shook his head to her confused look. "On."

"On?" Scully repeated with an innocent smile.

"Uh huh."

"You want a private fashion show?" she cooed and blushed at Mulder's eager nod. "'kay." Scully rose from the floor and grabbed the bags as she headed towards the bathroom once more.

"Now where are you going?" Mulder whined.

"Well if you want a fashion show, I have to put the clothes on." Scully replied as she pushed the bathroom door open before calling over her shoulder "and I have to blow dry my hair properly."

"Don't be long." Mulder pouted as the door clicked shut. Silently he stalked his way to the bed and stacked the pillows at its head end before slumping down on the bed and pulling the white silk sheet back up to cover his lower extremities. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and inhaled the mixed scent of himself and his lover. Never had he dared imagined that his dreams would be so fulfilled.

Smiling to himself, Mulder wondered whether he could ever feel any better than he did at this moment. It amazed him how quickly the events of forty eight hours could change his whole perspective on life. It was only two days ago that he asked his partner hesitantly if she had a hot date lined up, the fear he had felt when she teased him about having a hot night planned had been almost paralyzing until she had admitted it would be with a bubble bath. Mulder mused to himself 'To think this is all due to a fist fight.'

Mulder breathed in deeply as he tried to catalogue each new sound and scent. The hair dryer clicked off in the next room and he found himself becoming impatient. It had been a mere twelve hours since his eyes had fallen on his half naked partner and he had only left her side during their showers. The time that she had been away from him now seemed like far too long.

"What's taking soooo long?" Mulder called out, more to hear her voice than for an actual answer.

"I'll be out in a moment. Close your eyes."

"They're closed." Mulder called back.

"You better not be lying to me Mulder." Scully called back in her best official voice.

"Would I lie to you Scully?" Mulder replied deadpan.

"Ha!" was the only reply that reached Mulder's ears before the he heard the click of the bathroom door once more. "Sure they are closed?" Scully asked as she peeked round the bathroom door and cast her eyes over her partner.

"See... I told you?" Mulder replied. Scully's eyes immediately snapped straight to Mulder's to check they were still closed. He smiled anticipating her actions easily having known her so long.

"Keep them closed." Scully replied as she stepped out into the bedroom and glanced into her full length mirror to check her appearance thoroughly. Looking back to her partner she smiled shyly at their new found intimacy. "Okay... you can open them."

Mulder's eyes opened and jaw fell as he gazed at the beautiful vision of the woman before him. She was wearing a long emerald green silk gown that hung loosely open, revealing an ankle length matching night dress. "Wow..." Mulder murmured unable to form his thoughts. "Definitely not something I would normally see you wearing on assignment."

"As a matter of fact... I was planning on taking this on our next assignment." Scully smiled coyly at her new lover before she jested "I was getting tired of you catching me in my slummy pjs."

"Really?" Mulder asked as he raked his eyes over her silk clad body once more.

"So..." she asked timidly "Do you like?"

"I Do." Mulder replied before he requested "Now turn for me."

"'kay" Scully replied amused as she twirled for Mulder's and shimmied her hips slightly.

"I like." Mulder nodded his approval before making his next request. "Now lose the robe."

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed in surprise before she shook her head and then deadpanned "Really, Mulder... 'We' have only been together one night and 'you' are already making demands."

Mulder shifted with fear as his eyes grow wide "Scully I didn't ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Scully's stern face broke into a wide smile as she began to giggle uncontrollably. "You... are just too easy."

Mulder sighed in relief as his heart tried to regain its normal pace "You Scully 'are' a minx."

"Thank you." She replied playfully as she turned her back to him and lowered her robe first from one shoulder then the other to reveal two rhinestone straps. "So... Like this?" she asked as she looked suggestively over her shoulder.

"Yeah... like that." Mulder's eyes caught sight of another rhinestone strap going across Scully's back before she dropped the gown to the floor to reveal a very bare back. The material joined again just above her bum exposing her lower back to him completely. "Oh Scully..." Mulder growled "You know I've always loved your lower back?"

She smiled as she turned to her side. "I though as much... So, do you like the gown?"

"I love the gown... I love the way it clings to your curves... I really love the way the green brings out the colour of you hair and the straps... they seem to make your eyes sparkle even more."

"The straps aren't part of the gown."

"They aren't?" Mulder questioned as he arched his brow.

"No." She replied as she swiftly brushed two barely noticeable cotton straps from her shoulders, causing the gown to pool at her feet.

"Sweet Jesus!" Mulder gasped as he shifted onto his knees to openly stare at his partner, now clad only in a black enhancing bra held up with rhinestone chained straps and fastened with a small rhinestone front clasp. Casting his eyes lower he admired the flat of Scully's tummy before his eyes caught a glimpse of the rhinestones that lightly rimmed a small triangle of black material.

"Thought you weren't religious?" Scully cooed.

"You have just converted me." Mulder replied as Scully turned. "Fuck me!" Mulder exclaimed as he saw the rhinestone chain that looped around Scully's waist and met making at a T in the back before dipping down between her buttocks.

"Again?" Scully smiled as Mulder began to crawl towards her. She held up a hand halting his movements. "Thought you wanted a fashion show G-man?" At Mulder's confused expression she reiterated "One outfit does not constitute a fashion show."

"You have more?" Mulder asked in wonder.

"Lots more... relax. I will take it easy on you with the next outfit." Scully moved toward the bags by her wicker chair to get another outfit, wiggling her hips as she moved, she smiled inwardly at Mulder's swift intake of breath. As she continued toward the bathroom Mulder's voice stopped her.

"Stay in here... promise I won't look."

"Promise?" she arched her brow and giggled lightly as she saw him spread his legs to allow for his growing 'appreciation'.

"I promise"  
Scully turned her back on Mulder and unfastened her bra before lowering her rhinestone thong. Mulder hand drifted over the silk sheets as he absently stroked his hard shaft.

"No peeking Mulder."

"I'm not." Mulder replied with his eyes firmly fixed on his lover's ass.

"Mulder?" Scully warned.

"I'm not."

"Look in the mirror." Mulder's eyes flicked to the mirror where he was confronted with two sparkling blue eyes watching him. "Busted." Mulder choose not to respond to being caught and merely closed his eyes to concede defeat.

Scully riffled through the contents of her bags before she decided on her second outfit of choice. When she had been shopping the previous day she had envisioned wearing this item for Mulder but in reality, never thought she would have the chance. Now she almost congratulated herself on her purchases. The items seemed fun and frivolous at the time but with the thought of Mulder's eyes on her, she suddenly considered it very naughty.

Pulling the items for the bag she dressed quickly. Not only did this outfit give her the distinctive catholic schoolgirl look but it was also green and set off the colour of her hair and eyes perfectly. Taking a moment to admire the finished product in the mirror, she messed her hair to give it a slightly fly away appearance.

"You wanna sneak a peak?" Scully whispered in a husky voice. Mulder opened his eyes with trepidation wondering if he was being tricked.

The sight before him caused his mouth do go dry briefly before he felt the need to start drooling. Scully stood before him in a very short green tartan wrap around skirt, that tied at the side and a matching bra set which appeared to only have one button holding it together at the front.

"Mmmm..." Mulder moan as he licked his lips unconsciously. "You look like a catholic schoolgirl Scully."

"Well... I was a catholic schoolgirl Mulder. Don't you like the look?"

"I like it very much... on you." Mulder growled. Scully turned to allow Mulder a view from the back as she spread her legs and toyed with the fabric at the hem of the skirt just below her ass.

"Do you like the skirt?" She purred "I like the length." She stated as she placed her hands on the backs of her thighs and bend slightly at the waist. Slowly, in a downward motion, she caressed the entire length of her legs before allowing her hands to come to rest on her ankles. Looking at him innocently through her legs she added "It makes my legs look longer."

"Scully..." Mulder murmured, his breathing laboured with desire.

"Yes Mulder." She replied coyly as she returned to an upright position and untied the ribbon at her side, allowing the skirt to fall to expose her matching briefs.

"You've done this before..." Mulder accused.

"What? Modelled?" She asked now facing him as she ran her fingers languidly over her waist. "Nope, Mulder... Never. This is my first time and it's just for you, all for you."

Mulder found her words were exciting him almost as much as her actions. "Get over here, Scully." Mulder demanded.

Scully smiled as she looked at her anxious lover and marvelled at the desire she saw there before diverting her gaze to the remaining bags. "There are still lots more?"

The look that crossed her lovers face now was almost priceless. This man, the man who had always been in control of the sexual banter and innuendo of their relationship, now looked helpless. Musing silently, Scully realised he looked like a child who couldn't decide which toy to play with first.

"Tell you what. How about we have one more outfit then you can play." Scully whispered seductively as she unfastened the button on her bra and revealed her breasts. "Now close you eyes again for me."

She shook her head silently at the unexplainable phenomenon that sat before her. Her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, closed his eyes immediately upon her request. 'Jesus.' Scully mused to herself 'If I had of known all I had to do, to strike him mute and apathetic, was work him into a sexual stupor ... I would have done it years ago.'

Scully worked as quickly as she could to change her outfit. She decided to wear a slightly more innocent white outfit for her finale, a simple white thong and a baby doll negligee that tied at the front. Her ensemble came with an optional suspender belt and white stockings, which she chose to wear. Perching on the edge of the wicker chair she inwardly cursed as the chair creaked. Mulder's head automatically turned in the direction the noise came from. "Keep 'em shut, G-man."

Mulder smiled at Scully's words as he imagined what type of outfit she had selected, not that it mattered, he felt so worked up, she could wear a brown bag and he would still want to throw her down on the bed. He didn't have to wait long as he tracked Scully's movements back across the room.

"Okay." Scully stated as she struck a pouting modelling poise.

Mulder opened his eyes and looked at Scully in awe. "God Scully... You look like an Angel." Mulder almost whispered.

"An Angel?" Scully repeated as she strode across the room to the end of the bed. "Not quite what I was hoping for." She stated as she knelt on the end of the bed and stretched her arms high above her head, exposing her mid drift.

"Not an Angel then..." Mulder gasped as Scully rubbed the length of her body against him as she crawled up his body and laid chaste kisses over his abdomen and chest. "A Goddess."

"A Goddess. Now that I can work with." She stated as she settled her hips over his and kissed his mouth passionately.

"Oh Goddess..." Mulder murmured "You are insatiable."

"Me?" Scully replied as she worked her lips back down Mulder's chest. "No Mulder. You. It's all for you." She cooed looking up at him from under her lashes as she suckled the sensitive spot beneath his belly button.

"Oooohhhh..." Mulder exhaled as he realised her intent. Delicately she pulled back the silk sheet. She was pleased to see that he was naked beneath her and standing at full attention.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she locked eyes with her lover before she lowered her mouth to him for the first time. Swiftly she engulfed him in her mouth before she slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of his arousal and give one long suck. She delighted in the sounds that were being emitted for his throat and decided she would work harder to make the sounds more audible.

Grasping him firmly at the base of his shaft she began licking the length of him from base to tip like a popsicle stick whilst blowing on him intermittently. The sensation of cold verses hot was making him wither beneath her until she began nibbling at his length before allowing her teeth to gently graze him sensuously.

His moans become louder, signalling his readiness to enter the abyss but she wished to indulge more in her fantasy before she could permit him to fall. Lowering her mouth she kissed each of his sacs before taken them both into her mouth and sucking.

"Jesus... jesusjesusjesus." Mulder repeated as he scrunched the sheets up on either side of him as he desperately tried not to buck his hips.

Scully took her time thoroughly licking and sucking Mulder's salty sacs, savouring his groans of pleasure before she decided to release them from her mouth. Slowly she licked the length of him from base to tip one last time before licking gently at the sensitive bundle of nerves of his head.

"Jesus Scully... so close..." Mulder murmured as she swirled her tongue around his tip.

"Jesus gonna..." Mulder whimpered as she sunk down and took his shaft into her mouth then sucked hard.

"Gonna, gonna..." Mulder tried to warn his pending release. Sensing his disposition, Scully relaxed her throat and lowered herself more to accommodate his full length as she hummed her acceptance.

The hum was all it took to push him into his abyss and causing him to cry out in pleasure as his hot seed flew from his body into her awaiting mouth. Taking one last suck, Scully swallowed and sat up licking her lips.

"Jesus..." Mulder mumbled with half laden eyes. "Gonna be the death of me."

Scully smiled contentedly as she crawled up her lover's body and pressed herself against his side. Placing her head on his shoulder she began stroking his chest hair as she snuggled down.

"You know..." Mulder stated casually in a whisper. "I don't have any clothes here."

Scully smiled as she 'accidentally' brushed her fingertip over Mulder's nipple "Guess we just have to stay here in bed then."

"Oooohhhh..." Mulder whimpered, though he wasn't sure if it was through pleasurable anticipation or fear.

x

Author's notes - Well what do you think? I made you wait for the fashion show but was it worth it. I really need feedback on this chapter as I am considering Mulder replaying the favour - What do you think... G-man in a G-string? Feed me... I am starving here. grin. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long... enjoy!

x

Dana Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Saturday morning, 11.35am

Scully stirred from her light sleep, she hadn't intended on dozing off but the comfort she felt surrounded by Mulder's warm arms had wooed her into a dream state. She hummed contently as she opened her eyes to the expanse of bare Mulder flesh before her. His chest was rising and falling in a steady even pace matching his slow contented breathing.

Lifting her head gently she looked at the face of the man beside her. His eyes closed, he looked so calm and content that she felt her breath momentarily snatched from her. He looked truly at peace, a look of which she was unaccustomed on this man that she had known so long. Hesitantly she began to slither down the bed and out of his embrace.

"Hey... Where do you think you're going?" Mulder whispered groggily as he grasped Scully round the waist and pulled her back up.

"Unlike you G-man, I can't stay in bed all day..." She replied light hearted as she basked in the comfort of his arms.

"Ummmm..." Mulder murmured as he gently nuzzled her neck. "But you said we could... 'No clothes' remember?"

"That's true... But I didn't think we would be sleeping..." Scully purred before adding lightly "What's that all about anyway?... I thought you were an insomniac."

"I am... Guess you just bring it out in me."

"Uhh.. Thanks a lot G-man. You're saying I put you to sleep." She stated as she playfully thumped his shoulder.

"Omf..." Mulder grunted as Scully's hand impacted lightly with one of his many bruises. "No need to get rough with me... though we could try that some other time..." Mulder leered "I just meant that you wore me out, momentarily."

"Ummm... 'kay."

"You like calling me that don't you?" Mulder asked smiling.

"Calling you what?" she replied arching her brow in confusion.

"G-man... You've used it a few times this morning."

"Have I?"

"Yep... I never saw you as a pet names type of person, Scully."

"I'm not; well I never have before..." Scully defended herself before adding "I guess it just slipped out... Sorry, I won't..."

"No..." Mulder interrupted shaking his head "I like it." He reassured her before continuing "G-man... It could stand for so many things... I mean, 'G' stands for so many things, G-Spot... Gyrate... Grind... Gigantic... or maybe my personal favourite... Galactic."

"Oh Mulder!" she replied as she pulled from his warm embrace, shaking her head with amusement. "You're... You're..." she started searching her mind for the correct endearment "You're Mulder!" She finally stated as if it were the biggest compliment she could pay.

Mulder's smile beamed at her as she rose to her feet and stood at the bottom of the bed. Slowly she pulled the delicate string at the front of her white baby doll teddy and allowed it to fall to the floor. Mulder swallowed audibly before whimpering "Scully... I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"Relax old man..." she replied lightly as she slipped her panties off with an innocent smile. "I'm just getting changed."

Mulder smiled happily as he watched her cross from the end of the bed to gather the remaining bags then cross back to her dresser wearing only a pair of white stockings. "When did you start wearing stockings?"

"Ummm... a few years ago... they are much easier you know."

"Ummm..." Mulder agreed "Much easier access."

"Mulder!" She chastised him merrily.

"Well... It's true." He replied as she slipped her stockings off her smooth legs and opened the top draw of her dresser and began placing items in it from her bags. Inadvertently, she knocked a few items from the draw which Mulder leaned down and gathered up for her. "Jesus..." Mulder gasped as he held up a pair of panties that were little more then string. "Have you ever worn these to the office?"

Scully looked at Mulder's expression and smiled. "Of course, that's my favourite pair."

Mulder leaned his head back into the pillow, closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. "I will never be able to concentrate at work again."

As Scully finished placing her purchases in the draw, she found one last outfit she wanted to show Mulder. Pulling the black vest and thong from the bag she turned her back on Mulder to pull the items on.

"Why are you putting more clothes on?" He complained with a pout opening his eyes to mere slits "I thought we were staying in bed all day?"

"We are, but I just wanted to show you this... when I saw it I thought of you and had to buy it." She smiled as she turned to Mulder.

The lazy smile that spread across Mulder's face was easily worth the twenty dollars she has spent on the little combo. "Marvin the Martian!" Mulder chuckled as Scully climbed back onto the bed on her knees and paused between his thighs.

"And the best bit..." she said as she lifted the hem of the vest to reveal the waist of the thong, in printed letters it read simply 'probe me'

"Why Agent Scully... I think I might have to." Scully giggled as she turned in his grasp and reclined back against his chest.

"Thought you weren't as young as you used to be?"

"I'm not..." He whispered as he stroked her hair away from her neck and began leaving gentle butterfly kissed on her exposed skin. "Now I need at least... fifteen minutes to recover."

"Ummm..." Scully whimpered as Mulder applied a gentle amount of suction to her collarbone. "That feels good..."

"That... is payback."

"Payback?" Scully whimpered before turning to Mulder with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice the hickey did you?"

The realisation dawned on Scully as her hand flew to the place where Mulder's lips had just been. "You didn't?"

"I did."

"Mulder?"

"Hey... you branded me, I branded you back."

"'You' branded 'me' a long time ago... You don't honestly think that I haven't notice the way you stand 'extra' close when we work with male law enforcement officers, do you? ... Hell you've even done it with Skinner." Her tone was playful but the accusation was clear.

"I don't know what you mean." Mulder protested.

"Oh... So you don't remember the case with Detective Andy Thouartwell?" Scully smiled as Mulder tried to suppress a chuckle. "...or maybe you remember him more easily as Detective 'Fartwell'?"

"That was an easy mistake to make."

"Uhum... Four times?"

At Mulder's silence Scully turned her attention to the full length mirror across the room as she tried to hide her smile. The bruise was clear but only light and secretly, she marvelled at the fact that Mulder had branded her. She had always had a secret fetish about love bites... she supposed it was due to the fact that in high school she had been the epitome of the science geek stereotype, the closest she got to the back seat of a car was bumming a lift to school off her brother, Bill.

"Mulder, how am I going to face Skinner on Monday with a hickey on my neck?" She asked now on her knees as she turned to Mulder, she had a very serious expression on her face as she lifted her eyebrow but her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Mulder stirred to attention, the look was serious but coupled with the fact that she was kneeling in front of him wearing a Marvin the Martian vest and a thong added to the extra sparkle in her eye, he was unfazed.

"We are not teenagers you know." Scully stated indignantly.

"That's rich coming from you... you started it." Mulder chuckled back sensing she was still being playful. "We can face Skinner together."

"Oh that will look good... a matching pair. At least we could have put yours down to bruising from your encounter with Agent Henderson."

"Well, you did say we could tell friends... Skinner is a Friend." Mulder stated seriously.

"True, but this isn't the way I had in mind. Not to mention what the rest of the Bureau will think." Mulder laughed out loud at the imagery her words conjured before receiving a swift jab to the ribs.

"Enough with the rough housing, woman." Mulder stated as he pulled Scully into a tight embrace crushing her to his chest and causing her to giggle and wiggle against him.

"Well at least I can try using make-up to hide it, or maybe a turtle neck?"

"That a girl... I'll wear mine with pride, the first of many battle wounds... I hope." Mulder stated as he continued to kiss her neck.

"No more Mulder, I'm seeing mom tomorrow."

"Oh..." Mulder punctuated his kisses. "Are you going to tell her about us?"

"Nooo..." Mulder paused his onslaught immediately hearing the incredulity in her voice and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Oh." He murmured dejectedly.

"Hey..." Scully whispered as she pulled back and ran her fingers through is hair. "All I meant was... you said you wanted to tell her together... If you want mom to find out tomorrow, it means you have to come with me G-man."

A broad smile of relief swept across Mulder's face as he replied. "I'm not adverse to that idea."

"Tomorrow it is then." Scully stated as she leant down and placed a gentle reassuring kiss on Mulder's lips. "But for now... How am I going to build up your confidence?"

"My confidence..." Mulder murmured as he nuzzled Scully's neck and held her firmly to his chest.

"Yes your confidence Agent Mulder." Scully purred into his ear. "I'm not leaving, you know... I won't change my mind about us." She whispered as she settled her hips over him and began to lightly trace the bruises over his chest.

"I know... I just..."

"Just nothing Mulder." Scully stated as she rocked her hips over his growing shaft. "I am not leaving you, I love you... all of you... even down to the cuts and bruises Henderson gave you."

Mulder looked down at his chest with distain. "Yeah, bet I look real attractive."

"You have no idea..." she replied as she shimmed out of her thong and settled back down on top of him. "I have gotten quite used to your beaten and bruised body... I find it very alluring... who knows maybe I am some kind of closet masochist."

"Well... If you are a masochist and I am, so I have been told, a narcissist... What an interesting pair we make." Mulder murmured as he grasped Scully's hips and moved her up and down his length stimulating her clitoris.

"Ummmm..." she purred as she grasped the hem of her vest and pulled it over her head.

"What a pair indeed." Mulder groaned as he lifted his hands to gently cup her breasts. Slowly his thumbs circled her nipples before brushing over the top of their peaks.

"Ummm... Mulder, trust me..." Scully smiled as she ran her fingertips down Mulder's body, lightly caressing him. Her hand paused momentarily toying with his dark curls before she gasped his member and stroked him firmly. "You have no reason to have low confidence."

"Ummm... Scully..." Mulder whimpered before groaning "I still can't believe this is all really happening."

"It's happening... You are mine and I am yours..." she whispered as she guided him to her opening. "I have been yours for a very long time..." she murmured as she sank down, embedding herself with his shaft and causing them both to moan in pleasure. "Ummm... A very, very long time."

"God Scully." Mulder exhaled as he looked down at their joined bodies and watched his shaft disappear into her body as his hands moved back to her waist slowly caressing her sides. "I never believed I could be this lucky."

"Believe it Mulder." Scully moaned as she began rotating her hips in a circular motion.

"Oh I want to believe." Mulder moaned as he thrust upward hard and caressed the sides of her breasts with the barest of touches.

Leaning down slowly, not breaking their rhythm, Scully began gently kissing and licking Mulder's bruised chest. Whilst Mulder's hands tenderly stroked the length of her back before crushing her upper body to his and claiming her mouth roughly with his own, oblivious to any pain caused to his split lip. Their tongues slowly caressed and toyed with one another as their bodies moved. Mulder's hands gently tilted the angle of her hips and he thrust into her slowly and languidly, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from his partner as her clit rubbed against his coarse short hair.

"Ooohhhh Mulderrrr..." Scully purred as she began sucking at his collarbone and circling her hips in a smaller, faster motion.

"You like that?" Mulder asked as he snaked a hand between them and gently kneaded her breast as his other hand grasped her buttock to hold her firmly to him as he thrust upward hard sending her over the edge into oblivion. Scully sank her teeth into Mulder's shoulder as she moaned with pleasure, the intensity of her orgasm mixed with the aftershocks her body was experiencing was building her quickly back up towards ecstasy.

"Oooo..." Scully whimpered as her inner muscles continued milking Mulder as he bucked beneath her. Grabbing her hips with both hands he thrust up one last time as his body went ridged with his release. The force of his seed leaving his body hit her full-on on her g-spot and sent her spiralling again.

Scully clasped onto Mulder panting at a rapid tempo as he stirred and gently caressed her back dreamily. "Ummm Mulder..." Scully purred as she stroked his broad chest. "...G-Spot man, definitely G-Spot man."

Mulder chuckled lightly as he held her to his chest firmly not willing to break their union just yet. Scully looked up at Mulder contentedly. "You soooo have no need to have low confidence."

"Glad to here it..." Mulder murmured dazed as a mischievous look come into his eyes. "So how much about us will we tell your mom?"

Scully giggled causing her inner muscles to grip around Mulder's slowly fading erection before purring. "Well we certainly won't go into this much detail."

x

TBC

Author's notes - Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please review.

Two honourable mentions... Thanks to charliemouse for the inspiration and input regarding G-man and thanks to parmakai66 for your feedback regarding the hickey... more still to come : ) Oh, and anyone who 'would' like me to write G-man in a G-string please let me know... I will only write this chapter if I have enough positive feedback, (Shameless aren't I : ) who knows maybe it could be a story all on it's own.

Oh yeah, the whole Fartwell thing, I got from the blooper reel for Bad Blood... I wanted to include it in my story but realised the timeline would be out so I invented Detective Andy Thouartwell, I couldn't resist it. If you haven't seen the gag reels, watch them, they are soooo funny.


	10. Chapter 10

Margaret Scully's Residence, Sunday 2.20pm

Mulder pulled into Margaret Scully's driveway and slipped the car into park before checking his reflection one last time in the rear-view mirror. Noticing his dishevelled appearance, he proceeded to run a hand through his hair whilst adjusting the collar of his turtleneck before turning his attention to his smirking partner.

"What?" Mulder asked at Scully's bemused expression.

"It's only 'mom'..." She replied, desperately trying not to laugh out loud. "You 'have' met her before."

"Well, I want to make a good impression." Mulder replied with a boyish charm.

"Okay... but come on..." Scully unfastened her seatbelt, adding. "We are already 20 minutes late."

"And whose fault is that 'Agent' Scully?" Mulder leered "'You' were the one who decided to join me in the shower this morning, then 'you' were the one who proceeded to strip me 'after' I had already gotten dressed."

"You want to explain that to my mother?" Scully arched her brow.

"Oh Scully..." Mulder whimpered "Don't use that look on me today. You know what it does to me, I can't take it."

Laughing out loud she cooed happily. "Okay... I'll play nice... But you know, it is 'your' fault we're late." She stepped out of the car as she spoke still keeping her focus solely directed on Mulder.

"Oh... pray tell? How do you come to that astute deduction?" Mulder asked across the car as he locked the doors.

"Well you decided to wear a turtleneck... you should have guessed what that would do to me."

"And why did I have to wear a turtleneck?" Mulder smiled mischievously as he jogged around the car and up the steps of the porch to catch up with Scully who was nearing the door.

"Hey mom..." Scully said as her mother opened the door, therefore easily avoiding Mulder's last question. "Sorry we're late."

"That's okay sweetie." Maggie Scully replied as she embraced her daughter warmly before tuning her attention to Mulder. "Fox darling, what happened?" Maggie asked oozing with motherly concern as she touched his black eye gently before moving her caress to his split lip.

"Oh..." Mulder replied bashfully before evasively adding. "... It happened at work."

Scully's eye's widened at the near lie her partner had just told before interjecting "He was in a fight, Mom." She moved past her mother and hung her coat in the closet before reaching for Mulder's leather jacket and receiving a scowl along with it.

"With a suspect?" Maggie enquired innocently.

"Ummm... No." Mulder said hesitantly in a very small voice as he hung his head thinking 'Yeah, great impression'.

Maggie looked to her daughter for an explanation. "It was with another Agent."

"With an..." Maggie's attention snapped back to Mulder who was staring intently at the floor. "Fox William Mulder! Tell me you did not brawl with a colleague." Maggie asked sternly in a hurt mother's voice, her disappointment clearly evident. "A man of your intelligence should know better..."

Scully bit her lip trying not to giggle at Mulder kicking his toes against the hall carpet, resembling a naughty school boy. Her mother glared at her, silencing her mirth at once. "It's okay mom... He was trying to defend me..." At her mother's confused look she added "...It's a long story."

"Well..." Maggie stated contritely. "There are some cookies cooling on the rack, why don't I put the kettle on and you can both tell me all about it?"

"Cookies?" Scully squealed as she rushed off towards the kitchen.

Maggie looked at the retreating form of her daughter and smiled, this was a side of her she hadn't seen in a long time. "What have you done with my daughter Fox?" she asked rhetorically before returning her gaze to a somewhat embarrassed Mulder. "Relax Fox, it sounds like you were trying to do the honourable thing."

"I was." Mulder confirmed as Maggie Scully took his arm.

"Well, come and tell me exactly what happened."

Maggie busied herself making the coffee as she chastising her daughter. "Dana, you are supposed to wait for cookies to cool."

"Sorry mom." Scully mumbled as she replaced the cookie on the tray until her mother turned her back, then swiped two hot cookies and discretely handed one to Mulder.

"I saw that young lady."

Scully chuckled before saying to Mulder "I used to be better at that."

"No she didn't." Maggie countered as she placed the coffee onto a tray. "I just never used to say anything... Shall we take this into the lounge, less temptation?"

Maggie carried the tray into the lounge and placed it on the coffee table as she watched Mulder and Scully settle comfortably on the couch before choosing her normal armchair. Watching her daughter's body language she smiled inwardly at the subtle changes before her.

"So..." Maggie said seeing her daughter snatch another cookie. "That's quite an appetite you have worked up Dana."

Scully coughed as she tried to swallow a mouthful of cookie. "Ummm... missed breakfast." She stated as she stared into her coffee guiltily thinking to herself 'We were too busy in the shower... and that 'filled' me up'.

"Oh..." Maggie replied hiding her smirk "So Fox... tell me about this fight."

"Oh... It was no biggie. Just a guy at work, having a bad day, he decided to take it out on me. That would have been fine... I'm used to it... but... ummm... he started insulting Scully... uh, Dana, so I retaliated."

"With your fists?... We don't tolerate fighting in this family Fox."

"He said some really nasty things, Mrs Scully... I tried to walk away... I just couldn't." Mulder replied honestly.

"But you got hurt."

"You should see the other guy." Mulder joked, earning himself a scornful look. "Jeez..." Mulder muttered under his breath turning sheepishly to Scully "So that's where you got that look." Returning his attention to Maggie he added sincerely "Sorry Mrs Scully... It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Fox, and how many times do I need to tell you... call me Maggie. I hope Dana at least looked after you."

Mulder lifted his coffee mug to hide his smirk as a very vivid image of Scully straddling his hips flashed through his mind; he willed his body to behave itself. "Yeah, she looked after me."

Scully blushed as she noted Mulder's ears tinge red and realised his thoughts were roaming in the same direction as her own. "Ummm... Mom, we have something to tell you."

"I'm listening." Maggie replied amused by her daughter's demeanour.

"Well, ummm... we..." Scully hesitated 'What am I suppose to say? ... You were right all along mom... I've started screwing my partner... We're in love... Meet my boyfriend?' she looked to Mulder for assistance.

"What is it dear?" Maggie prompted almost losing control and laughing.

Mulder looked to Maggie smiling face before gazing at Scully and informing her. "She's toying with you, Scully. She already figured us out."

Scully looked to her mother with wide eyed surprise. "Mom?"

"What honey? I've waited four years for you to tell me this... I want you to say it." Maggie replied mischievously.

Taking Mulder's hand and smiling, Scully replied. "Fine... We are an 'item'."

Maggie's smile beamed. "I am 'so' pleased for you both." Maggie congratulated them as she leaned down and embraced her daughter before turning to Mulder. "I wondered how long it would take you both." She stated as she embraced Mulder warmly.

"Mother!" Scully half question and half exclaimed as she blushed copiously.

"So how exactly did this revelation occur?" Maggie asked innocently.

"Mom..." Scully warned.

"What? I want the details." Maggie stated before she heard the front door click.

"Anybody home?" A deep masculine voice called out from the hall.

"Bill?" Maggie called out as she rushed into the hall and embraced her eldest son.

Mulder turned to Scully pleadingly causing her to hold her hands up innocently. "I swear I didn't know he would be here."

"What are you doing here honey? I wasn't expecting you." Maggie's voice carried from the hall.

"Unexpected shore leave mom." Bill stated as Scully rounded the corner. "Hey there, little sis." Bill murmured as he swept Scully into a tight hug. "This is a nice surprise."

"Hey big brother... It's good to see you." Scully smiled up at her brother. Bill took one look at her happy expression and turned to his mother.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Maggie smiled at her two children still embraced warmly. "Come into the lounge darling, Dana and Fox have something to share with us."

"Fox!" Bill's voice boomed causing Mulder to stand hesitantly as Maggie jostled her children back into the lounge.

"Bill." Mulder stated as a greeting as he extended his hand to him. Bill Scully stared at Mulder, taking in his bruised and battered appearance. Ignoring the outstretched hand, he returned his attention to his sister, making sure that she had not suffered a similar violent encounter.

Mulder returned his hand to his side and chanced a fleeting glance at Scully, sensing his insecurities she moved to his side. Bill watched their silent exchange in awe as he unconsciously studied their body language.

"Bill..." Scully started then faltered. Mulder placed his hand at the small of her back, a gesture that Bill had witnessed before, but this time he saw something new, his baby sister leaned back into the touch.

A broad smile spread across Bill's face, as realisation dawned on him. "What'd ya do little sis? Beat him into submission?"

"Hey!" Scully stated as she playfully slapped her brother's shoulder before he grasped her in another embrace.

"I'm pleased for you sis... both of you." He stated before turning his attention back to Mulder and extending his hand. Mulder hesitated slightly, exchanging a brief look and an almost imperceptible nod with Scully before shaking Bill's hand. "But what took you so long? I was beginning to think you were batting for the other team."

"Bill!" Maggie exclaimed in horror at her son's bluntness. "I told you ... everything happens in its own time."

"I know but really... how long does it take a normal red blooded male?" Bill looked questioningly to Mulder who was turning a bright crimson.

Mulder looked to his partner who was smiling as she leaned into him; he was a little surprised at her willingness to express physical tenderness in front of her family but welcomed it none the less. Mulder returned his attention to Bill who was still awaiting his answer. "Normal... is one thing I have never been accused of being."

They all chuckled at his answer before Maggie stated "Lets all sit down shall we... Bill would you like some coffee? I can get you a mug?" Bill looked at the tray, his eyes widening.

"Home made cookies?" Bill questioned.

"There are some hot ones cooling on the rack." Scully whispered conspiratorially.

"I'll get my own mug mom."

Maggie smiled at Bill retreating form and chuckled as she looked to Fox and murmured "All of my children take after their father." She paused a moment before calling to Bill. "Hurry up Bill, Dana and Fox are going to tell us how this all came about."

Mulder groaned as he sat down on the couch, this time a lot closer to Scully. She wasn't sure if he was groaning in pain from his injuries or the prospect of explaining there coupling to her mother and brother. She gave him a sincere look of compassion either way; after all it wasn't normal for such a new relationship to be exposed to a family interrogation... but then like Mulder said 'Normal'...

Bill entered the lounge coffee in hand and was confronted with his mothers amused expression. "William Scully... Have you been eating hot cookies?"

"Nope." Bill responded automatically, causing his three companions to laugh out loud. Bill looked first to his mother then to his sister in confusion before Mulder coughed catching his attention. Mulder pointed to the side of his mouth triggering Bill to mimic the action. Bill smiled as he wiped away the excess chocolate he felt there. "Whoops." He mumbled before sitting down and crossing his ankles. "Come on then... explain." Bill muttered to defer the attention away from him.  
"There's not much to explain." Mulder stated as he leaned back into a more comfortable position on the couch. Scully moved a little at his side causing his arm to snake around her waist of its own accord. "I just finally woke up." He added as he absently stroked her side.

Bill exchanged a glance with his mother; they were both surprised at the ease Mulder and Scully felt with each other, not that it was completely unexpected but neither of them could ever remember seeing Dana this comfortable in a man's company. "So you just woke up... After Dana smacked you around a bit?"

"Bill. I did not beat up Mulder." Dana explained as she scowled at her brother.

"Hey... I remember how you used to smack me and Charlie around when you didn't get your own way." Bill laughed.

"I did not... Mom, tell him." Scully implored in a true little sister whining style.

Maggie exchanged a futile glance with Mulder, while Bill and Scully continued to bicker light heartedly. "I used to be just the same with Sam." Mulder stated smirking.

"Brothers and sisters... You can't begin to imagine what it was like when all four of them lived under the same roof." Maggie said enjoying the memories.

Bill's voice interrupted Maggie's and Mulder's exchange. "Well then you tell me... How'd he get the black eye and split lip?"

"I got into a fight." Mulder rejoined the banter.

"And lost." Bill stated not missing a beat.

"Not technically... we were separated."

"You never told me that bit Fox... By who?" Maggie asked.

"Assistant Director Skinner." Scully stated.

"Oh Fox!"

Bill laughed out loud. "You have such bad luck."

"Not all bad." Mulder said squeezing Scully slightly.

"What was this fight about?" Bill asked.

"Dana." Maggie interjected.

"Ah... Now this is all starting to make sense." Bill said circling his hand in an all encompassing movement. "So someone else was vying for my sister's attention?"

"Not exactly..." Scully mumbled sadly. "Someone was being crude and Mulder ... put them straight." Bill nodded his head in understanding, he didn't know much about Mulder but he did know that they both shared a feeling of over protectiveness for a certain red head in their lives.

"Anyway..." Mulder stated. "Somehow, I ended up at Scul... Dana's and she played doctor for me."

"Ah... the true meaning of the phrase playing Doctor's and Nurses." Mulder stared at Bill, he half wondered if he was really Bill or an alien bounty hunter, this was not the Bill Scully he had learned to fear.

"Something like that..." Scully blushed.

"Not to put a dampener on anything but how will you handle work?" Maggie asked hesitantly.

"Same as always."

"We already discussed that mom. Whilst we are not going to overtly advertise our new relationship, we will not shy from it either. If we are asked outright about this... ummm, development, then we see no reason to hide it."

"So you 'are' going to tell people at work?" Bill asked for clarification.

"There are a few people we will tell... but anyone else, only if they ask."

"You will tell Walter won't you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes mom..." Scully laughed before mimicking "'Walter', we will tell."

"Walter?" Mulder inquired, confused by the tenderness he heard in Maggie's voice.

"Mom and Skinner have gotten rather friendly. They are on a first name basis, she says it s due to all our hospital visits."

"Ah..."

"I swear..." Maggie muttered. "He treats you two more like his children then his subordinates."

Mulder chuckled at the statement before continuing. "He's a good friend, and we are going to be telling him... we just have to be careful. He 'is' our superior and though there should be no problems, you never know with the Bureau."

"Of course, of course..." Maggie replied in her best 'mother knows best' voice. "But everything will be fine... you'll see." She added confidently. "Right, Bill and Fox, you go and fetch us some wine from the garage and Dana you can help me set the table."

"Sure." Bill answered for the both of them as he rose and lead the way to the garage ushering Mulder in thought the adjoining door in the den. 'But mom, you're making this too easy for me.' Bill pondered cryptically.

Without hesitating Mulder walked down the three steps and into darkness before he heard the door click firmly shut. He felt his spider-senses tingling as the hair on his neck stood on end. 'All of my training... I should have known better..." Mulder thought before slowly turning to Bill in the darkness. The only light seeping into the room came from the edging around the door and its frame surrounding Bill. Mulder froze momentarily seized with fear as the scene before him provoked memories of his sisters abduction.

"That's my baby sister." Bill hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm aware of that."

"Don't answer back." Bill stated in a voice filled with authority that even Walter Skinner would be proud of. Mulder swallowed hard but remained silent. "That's my little sister, the only sister I have left and you will not hurt her... Do you understand?" Mulder nodded his head in acceptance. "If you so much as..." Bill trailed off as he advanced on Mulder causing him to step back hastily.

Mulder's leg impacted with an object on the floor, causing him to stumble and loose his balance. He fell with an "Omf..." as his ribs connected with the corner of something hard, metal and sharp. Mulder grabbed his side as the feeling of pain surged though him, not only the new pain but the throbbing of the bruises and aches that already marred his body from his encounter with Henderson.

Bill Scully loomed over Mulder with an indistinguishable look on his face, in the darkness Mulder couldn't tell if the look was pity or disgust. "Do I make myself clear?" Bill asked coldly.

"Crystal..." Mulder rasped feeling the urge to add a sarcastic 'Sir' to his reply, yet resisting.

Bill extended his hand to Mulder to help him to his feet, a gesture that Mulder ignored whole heartedly as he rose to his feet under his own esteem. Bill crossed to the wine rack in the darkness and pulled two bottles extending them to Mulder. "Take these in and put them in the fridge." Bill ordered.

Mulder nodded and retreated once again biting back the 'Sir' nearly spilling from his mouth.

There wasn't much difference in his and Bill's ages, and it enraged Mulder to be treated as anything less than an equal. Placing the bottles in the fridge and closing the door, Mulder once again put his hand to his side and felt a warm wet sticky moister there. 'Oh crap!' Mulder thought as he resisted the urge to lift his turtle neck... knowing his luck Scully would walk in on him. 'He was just being a good big brother... hell, I'd have been worse with Sam if I'd had the chance.' Mulder though wistfully as he returned to the lounge first whilst applying pressure and retook his seat on the couch.

Scully entered the lounge next. "Where's Bill?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"He'll be back in a minute."

"Are you okay?" Scully asked seeing his closed off posture before she gently placed her hand on his thigh.

"Fi..." Mulder paused mid word knowing has partner would not be fobbed off with is automatic response. "Yeah, I'm okay." He stated though the pain as he tried not to wince. He tried to appear relaxed once again, determined that the afternoon would not be ruined.

Maggie Scully re-entered the room, crossing to her arm chair, a look of concern swallowed her features as she took in Mulder's appearance. "Are you okay Fox? You look awfully pale."

Mulder smiled, 'How do these Scully women know me so well?' he mused to himself as he heard Bill re-enter the room. "I'm fine thank you Maggie... just a little tired I guess."

"'Fine' as in, okay or 'Fine' as in Dana's 'Fine'?"

Mulder smiled. "She does that to you too? I thought it was just me." Mulder stated as he looked lovingly at Scully as she blushed. "I'm okay."

Bill sat down smiling like the cat that got the cream drawing both Maggie's and Dana's attention. The room was almost awash with light as the metaphoric light bulbs went on. "Bill you didn't?" they exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Bill asked coyly.

"You did! ... Ignore whatever he said Mulder." Scully stated, staring daggers at her brother. "I though you learnt your lesson after Missy's boyfriend nearly broke your nose."

"No... He just proved our system works... look how long he lasted, then after Missy dumped him, he got that Mary-  
ann Simmons girl pregnant and went MIA."

"William, I thought you were passed all this?" Maggie asked to which Bill had the decency to look bashful.

"System?" Mulder asked confused.

"Bill's system... It's a way he and Charlie always tested... ummm... screened, mine and Missy's boyfriends." Scully explained. "He maintains that if the male of the equation feels strongly about us, then he wouldn't want to hurt our feelings by telling us what complete asses our brothers are."

"Oh..."

"You passed with flying colours." Bill added.

"Well, that's something... makes this seem worth it." Mulder muttered as he gripped his side tighter causing blood to seep over his fingers.

"Bill! You hit him?" Scully squeaked as she grasped Mulder's shirt and exposed his reopened wound.

"No!" Bill and Mulder exclaimed in tandem. Scully looked to Mulder for the truth.

"I tripped... Hit something on the way down... you know me, I'm a cluts."

"Mulder this is bleeding worse then it was on Friday... I don't remember this much blood."

"I bled a lot in the taxi... before I made it to yours... it'll stop." Mulder stated oblivious to Maggie and Bill's presence.

"I'm gonna get the first aid kit from the car." Scully stated as she stood and strode from the room not waiting for a reply.

"Take off your shirt Fox." Maggie instructed as she rose from her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"If that blood ruins your turtle neck... well lets just say it will be more than Bills life is worth."

"Jeez... What is it with Scully women wanting me to take my clothes off..." Mulder mumbled before he realised what he was saying. He looked up to a blushing Maggie and a smirking Bill. "... I didn't mean that... I meant... when I'm injured... or in bed... in the hospital..." Mulder stammered. Bill smirked even wider as Mulder buried himself further. "I don't know what you are laughing at... this is your fault." Mulder accused Bill causing him to hold his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Your shirt Fox." Maggie repeated, this time with a smile.

Mulder pulled the shirt over his head and heard both Maggie and Bill gasp. He looked down at his chest, it really wasn't a pretty sight. He realised that he resembled a road map, with his old scars mixing in with the new abrasions and deep purples and light reds of his new contusions. Maggie diverted her eyes as she took the shirt and hurried into the kitchen to soak the blood clean.

"Jesus Mulder!" Bill exclaimed sitting forward on his chair and openly staring at his wounds. "That's all from one fight? What the hell did this guy have... cement fists?"

"No..." Mulder mumbled embarrassed. "Though we did tumble down a flight of stairs, mid-fight."

"Mid-fight? You kept fighting 'after' falling down a flight of stairs? What the hell did this guy say?" Bill demanded.

Mulder's expression changed as he remembered Henderson's venomous words. "He said everyone knew I had been 'fucking' your sister for years... which is a complete lie." Mulder added the last part for clarification.

Bill stood and started pacing, shaking his head. "What a bastard!"

"That's not the best bit." Mulder stated feeling his blood pulsing as he forgot his pain. "He said he would help her get away from me... that he wouldn't mind a 'piece of ass' like her following him around."

"He said that? About my sister? If she heard him say that... she'd kick his ass." Bill exclaimed.

"I know..." Mulder smiled briefly at the imagery invoked before he continued. "Then he said what really got me."

"What?"

"That he'd help her get a leg up... or over."

"What? Who is this guy? She worked hard to get where she is, I won't have some jerk talk shit like that." Bill stated balling his fists, ready to defend his little sister. "I'll kick the crap out of him myself!"

"No need." Mulder stated having already felt all the emotions and sentiments that were presently surging through Bill. He looked down at his battered knuckles and smiled. "I already took care of that."

"Ahem..." Scully coughed in the doorway. She had been watching the exchange in silence for a few minutes unsure whether she should interrupt. She could see from the hall that Mulder had indeed stopped bleeding and was suddenly very shirtless, she had blushed inwardly realising that the love bite she had given him was so blatantly exposed but with all his other injuries, it really didn't stand out.

Two very sheepish sets of eyes turned to her expectantly. "Sorry to interrupt but I wasn't sure I would be welcome in such a testosterone filled room." Bill and Mulder looked guiltily to each other as Scully crossed the room to clean Mulder's wound.

"Male bonding." Mulder stated eliciting an eye roll from his partner. She knelt in front of him as she began cleaning his wound with antiseptic enticing a hiss from him. "Haven't we been here before Scully?" Mulder leered causing Scully to blush.

"I'll leave you to it." Bill mumbled as he disappeared from sight.

"I think you embarrassed him..." Scully cooed in an attempt to block visions of their lovemaking from once again claiming her consciousness then added "You seemed to be getting along... You know..." She added mischievously "I should start charging you for these patch up jobs."

Scully's touch turned to a caress causing Mulder to murmur suggestively "Ummm... Will you accept services in kind?... I'm good for it, Honey."

"I bet you are..." Scully said shyly before asking absently. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Your mom took it to soak... Said it was more than Bill's life was worth to ruin a turtle neck." Scully blushed profusely at his statement. "Scully?"

"Ummm..."

"What exactly have you told your mom about my turtle necks?" Mulder asked intrigued.

"Ummm... Nothing." Scully cooed secretively.

x

TBC

Authors Notes - Wow... I wrote a whole chapter without sex... Ummm... feels strange ;)

Okay, so, I couldn't decided if I wanted a Nice or Nasty Bill so I tried a bit of both... did it work? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. Think the next chapter will be my last for this one... time for something new I believe.

Hope you liked ... please feed me... feed back is always welcomed.

Special thanks to my beta and thanks Enpauriel for your input... you are both real gems :)

Tune in for the last chapter... TTFN. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes - Soooo sorry for the delay... this was to be my last chapter so I wanted it to be just right, however after sitting down and writing it I realised it was too long. So, for your reading convenience, I have split the chapter into two... please read and review... the final chapter is ready to post as soon as I get a little feed back to let me know that you like its progression. Enjoy.

x

Washington DC,  
Basement Office,  
Monday, 07.28am

Agent Dana Scully stood uncomfortably in the elevator cart, fixing her hair for the fifth time in as many minutes. Checking her appearance once more in the reflection of the cart doors, she smoothed her skirt down over her hips before fumbling slightly with the top button of her blouse as she undone it, revealing a more ample view of her bosom.

'What am I doing?' she thought as she hastily refastened the button. 'What am I thinking?... It's just a normal day at the office.' She chastised herself. The basement light button illuminated above the sliding doors before the ping of the elevator was heard. 'Breathe... deep breaths.' She thought as the doors opened, stepping confidently out of the cart, she strode toward the X-Files office.

'This is work... purely work. We had an amazing weekend but I will remain professional. It's just a normal business day.' She came to an abrupt stop three steps before the office door as she noticed the door pushed too and the light spilling into the hall. 'Oh my God!' she thought as she began to hyperventilate. 'What if he regrets it?' Spinning on her heels she took five steps back towards the elevator before stopping again.

'Deep breaths Dana Katherine. Deep Breaths.' Scully inhaled deeply, savouring the oxygen rushing to her blood stream, before exhaling the breath. 'Relax... He will have no regrets... Hell, I would have woken up with him this morning if I hadn't of thrown him out at half past one this morning...' a secretive smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she turned back towards the office. 'But then... If I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night.' Walking back to the office she pushed the door open gently and took in the view of her partner, best friend and now... lover.

Mulder appeared to be deeply engrossed in reading a file. He didn't even hear her as she hung her coat on the rack by the door before turning her full attention to him. The file was spread wide over the desk; a pile of sunflower seeds sat one side of the printed pages and a pile of empty hulls sat on the other. Mulder's hand absently went to the pile of seeds and pinched one between his thumb and finger before slowly raising it to his mouth.

Scully took a deep breath catching Mulder's attention before the seed reached his mouth. "Good Morning Agent Mulder." She stated in her most professional voice. The lazy grin that spread across Mulder's face as he looked at her through his reading glasses just screamed 'I got laid last night'.

His seed continued its ascent to his mouth as his eyes studied her face. Placing the seed between his teeth, he cracked the shell before using his talented tongue to work its meat free. His eyes travelled languidly down her body in a sweeping caress as he openly admired her form. She was wearing a skirt suit that he had seen her in several times before, but now he knew what really lay under the suit he could feel his arousal growing. His eyes trailed hot kisses back up her body as he licked his lips absently removing any excess salt from his seed. His eyes hovered slightly at her bosom before fixing back on her eyes.

'Jesus Christ...' Scully thought as she stared into his eyes, her body tingled all over. 'Just from a look.' The lazy grin was still plastered on his face, he pouted slightly before smirking and replying coolly.

"Good Morning Agent Scully." Scully took another deep breath and gave him a slight acknowledging nod before striding to her desk and beginning her morning ritual. "So..." he started coyly as she flicked her computer monitor and tower on. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

Scully smiled as her screen began to warm and the tower whirred to life. 'So this is how we are going to play.' She thought happily before replying. "Yes thank you."

Mulder shifted in his seat as his eyes raked over her once more. "Did you have a good afternoon off?"

"Very good." She replied evenly as she punched in the number on her desk phone to remove the out of office voice mail message.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

"What did you do Saturday?" he asked mischievously as he stood and leaned against his desk, crossing his ankles in a very GQ pose.

"I spent most of it in bed." Scully replied honestly as she sifted though her in-tray.

"And Sunday?"

"I had dinner with my mom."

"Sounds nice."

"It was." Scully stated calmly before her own mischievous side reared its head. "What did you do this weekend, Mulder?" she asked as she raked her eyes over his body in an obvious perusal.

Mulder's breath hitched in his throat before he replied openly. "I spent an amazing weekend in the arms of an amazingly beautiful and intelligent woman."

Scully smiled widely at the compliment before prompting him. "All weekend?"

"No... Some of it I got to spend in the company of two amazing women." Mulder replied with a Cheshire cat type grin.

"Sounds nice." Scully purred.

"It was." Mulder echoed her earlier words.

Scully returned her attention to her computer screen and keyboard before typing in her password. The screen beeped its protest, so she typed the password again. The screen beeped loudly as Mulder approached her from behind, invading her personal space. She inhaled the musky scent of his cologne mixed with coffee and sunflower seeds before she felt the heat radiating from his body as he leaned into her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a husky voice. 

"My password won't work." She almost stuttered as Mulder's arms encaged her, leaning over he placed his hands on either side of her keyboard. Mulder's mouth skimmed Scully's ear as he breathed in her perfume, mixed with the delicate scent of her shampoo before he whispered.

"The caps lock is on." He deftly typed in her password once more and the monitor sprang to life. Scully rolled her eyes at her own stupidity but Mulder didn't move away as she expected him to. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Mmmm... Mulder..." Scully tried to protest but her body betrayed her as her breathing became shallow. "...you only left me six hours ago." She whimpered.

"Ummm... but that was six hours too long." He groaned as he licked and sucked the crevice of her collarbone. His other hand deftly caressed the other side of her neck, easily wiping away the cover up make-up she had no doubt painstakingly applied to hide her hickey.

"Mulder... we can't... not in the office..." she murmured even as her body melted. "Someone might catch us." She protested.

"No one comes down here..." he whispered as his fingertips began to trace the valley between her breasts in a gentle caress before he captured her lips in a hot searing kiss.

Brrring bbbrrriinnnggg... Brrring bbbrrriinnnggg!!!!

"Fuck!" Mulder stated as he stiffened and exhaled sharply at the intrusive ringing. "Next time..." Mulder breathed heavily "...leave the message on." Scully smiled at him coyly as she regained her composure as Mulder snatched up the receiver from its cradle.

"Mulder." He barked his greeting. "Okay... What, this morning? ... What's it regarding? ... Ummm, Kim can't you just tell him you couldn't get hold of us?... He's there isn't he?... Okay... yep, see you in a few." Mulder hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"Meeting with Skinner?" Scully asked.

"Yep, both of us." Mulder replied as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's it about?"

"Kim didn't know but he wants us to head up there as soon as possible."

"Okay, well let's get it over with then."

"Okay." Mulder replied as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

They headed to the lift in a comfortable silence with Mulder's hand in its accustomed position on Scully's lower back. The chivalrous gesture seemed more intimate now their relationship had changed but neither minded the reassuring touch. Once inside the empty elevator cart Scully was unable to resist the urge to straighten Mulder tie. He gave her a lopsided grin as she smoothed the silk down over his chest.

"So..." she started as she removed her hands from their very unprofessional position. "Do you think this is about your fight with Agent Henderson?"

Mulder cocked his head to the side slightly as though in deep thought before he replied. "No... He seemed fine with that."

"Maybe he changed his mind... or Henderson could have made a complaint."

"Henderson wouldn't... he started it after all and Skinner wouldn't change his mind. He told me in no uncertain terms that he didn't see anything, and he wouldn't go back on his word... you know that, just as well as I do. Hey, maybe he has found out about us?" Mulder jested.

Scully visibly paled. "Oh god, do you think he might have... He could have... What will we do? How do we handle that?" Scully babbled, fidgeting with her hands before she continued only allowing herself half a breath. "I mean there is FBI protocol, it's not proper policy but it is advised against."

"Woo." Mulder stated, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe... I was only joking, there is no way he or 'they' for that matter, could have found out so quickly."

"Bugs... We could have been bugged?" Scully replied starring intently at Mulder's wing tips.

"And you call me paranoid." Mulder muttered as he gently stroked the line of her jaw before tilting her chin up so she was forced to meet his eyes. "Relax. Even if we were bugged, it's our business, no-one else's. We are not going against policy, just unofficial protocol and we are not exactly the first to do it either."

"But look at Henderson? He could lose his job over him and what's-her-name?"

"Henderson is an ass. The situations are nothing alike. Henderson was screwing an impressionable rookie agent... you are certainly not a rookie. He was married... we are, were, both single. He was also caught in the act whilst on assignment when he should have been in the field investigating, not a motel room getting his jollies. Add that to the fact that I happen to know for sure, that other female agents have filed sexual harassment claims against Agent Henderson... well, it doesn't look good for him."

"Others? Really?"

"Yes... You don't feel that I harassed you at all do you?" Mulder leered.

"No of course not..." Scully smiled as she placed her hands on his lapels. "I seem to remember being the one who was straddling your lap wearing only a negligee and panties."

"Ummm... I seem to have a vague recollection of that." Mulder smiled as he leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss across Scully's lips. "Calmed down now?" Scully nodded. "Good, now press the button for Skinner's floor or we will be in this elevator all day."

Scully looked to the elevator button panel and blushed realising they had conducted their entire conversation in a stationary elevator car. "You could have said sooner."

"What and interrupt your Scully melt down? I don't think so." Mulder muttered as Scully pressed the correct floor button. "You know... I love it when you melt Scully."

Scully looked up at Mulder from beneath her thick lashes detecting his double entendre. "Behave Mulder." She warned as the cart pinged and the doors began to open on Skinner's floor. Scully stepped out of the cart first with Mulder only a half step behind her. They walked in companionable silence before pausing momentarily in Skinner's outer office to exchange pleasantries with the AD's secretary.

"Good Morning Kimberly." Scully greeted to obtain the secretaries attention.

"Good Morning Agent Scully, Agent..." Kimberly hesitated, seeing Mulder's beaten appearance, "...Mulder." Although his swelling had gone down, his lip still looked red and sore. His black eye was now more blue then black but was still very noticeable.

"You should see the other guy." Mulder joked. Kimberly smiled in return and exchanged a futile glance with Scully.

"You may go straight through, he's expecting you."

"Thanks Kim." Mulder replied as he ushered Scully through the adjoining door.

"Agents, take a seat. I will be with you in a moment." Skinner stated, not once lifting his attention from the paperwork in front of him. Mulder gave Scully a quick wink as they sat down and waited patiently. Skinner scrawled his signature on the bottom of the printed sheet before tidying the pages and popping them in his out-tray.

Replacing the top on his fountain pen Skinner focused his attention on his two agents in front of him. Casting his eyes over Mulder he commented "Well, don't you paint a colourful picture." The two agents exchanged a hesitant glance allowing Skinner to see the hickey on Mulder's neck. "I partially like that interesting bruise formation on your neck." Skinner added evenly.

Mulder's lips twitched up slightly at the corners but he replied calmly. "I took my licks." Although Skinner's expression remained natural a certain mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes "So it would seem... Okay, the reason I called you up here agents is, I have an X-File for you."

"A new case?" Mulder murmured smugly.

"No, an old one, actually." Skinner corrected him. "Heuvelmans Lake, Blue Mountain Ridge."

"Big Blue?" 

"The alligator case?" Scully asked.

"Yes, 'that' case. I am aware that it wasn't too long ago that you were up there investigating some disappearances and I know the case was closed but it would appear that there have been further disappearances."

"But Mulder shot the alligator?" Scully stated confused.

"Mmmm... I recall." Mulder stated, his interest peaked. "Am I to understand that the disappearances may be down to more then a simple alligator attack?"

"Well, that is for the two of you to investigate." Skinner stated knowing better then to take sides in Mulder's and Scully's cases. "The two of you have been called in because of your involvement with the previous case. You will be working with State police, Wildlife, Fish and Game services and a local scientist named... Dr Farraday."

"Farraday?" Mulder asked.

"Guess he has become one of those pseudo-scientists." Scully smirked.

"You worked with him before?" Skinner questioned.

"No. He was attacked by the alligator." Mulder stated before adding. "He really didn't like me much."

"Why am I not surprised?" Skinner mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his noise, sensing a migraine looming. "You will also be conversing with a Palaeontologist from the Smithsonian."

"A Palaeontologist?" Scully asked bemused.

"Apparently after the latest disappearance, a limb was discovered with a tooth embedded in it." Skinner stated causing Mulder to grin widely at Scully, she shot him a withering stare before returning her attention back to the AD. "...the identity of the person is still unknown but the Smithsonian was contacted to help identify the tooth specimen."

"Why a palaeontologist? Surely a veterinarian would be more appropriate?" Scully asked leaning forward and accepting the file Skinner was passing her.

"There seems to be some debate over that. Some believe that the tooth may be ... prehistoric."

"Like from a plesiosaur." Mulder stated smugly as he stood and strode behind Scully to read the file over her shoulder.

Scully turned her full attention to Mulder, looking up but not feeling at all intimidated. "They don't exist anymore Mulder... It may have been easy, for someone inexperienced with biological artefacts, to become confused by the tooth. Alligators have been around for 200 million years, they are thought to descend from dinosaurs. That mixed with all the tales that surround that lake... it would be easy to jump to that conclusion."

"Scully... How can you discount the evidence? We are talking about centuries worth of documented sightings. Dozens of countries... Loch Ness, Lake Okonagan, Lake Champagne, Lalavack Iceland..."

"Haven't we had this conversation?" Scully deadpanned.

Mulder looked imploringly at Scully. "You researched it yourself Scully."

"Mulder it is much more plausible that the alligator had offspring or a mate."

"Two man eating alligators in a lake that size... are you aware of the statistical probability of that?"

"Yes, G-man, I am... and it is a lot more statistically probable then the existence of an aquatic dinosaur."

Skinner's attention peaked at Scully's last statement, sitting straight in his chair his mind repeated 'G-man?' before mentally berating himself '...I really should pay more attention.' He leaned back in his chair and watched his two agent's converse. They seemed to be completely unaware of his presence as they bickered light heartedly. It never ceased to amaze him how close his agents had grown, especially as they were originally partnered because of their opposite personalities.

"Crypto-zoologists believed that the existence of such a creature could be an evolutionary throwback." Mulder stated.

"Heard it." Scully replied defiantly.

Mulder's eyes bored down into Scully's as he leaned forward, further invading her body space. Skinner eyed the two before him and realised something had changed in their relationship. They had always been close, but this seemed like more... they were being almost... intimate?

"The discovery of such a creature would revolutionize evolutionary biological thinking."

"Oh change the script Mulder, I've heard this all before."

'Well, she is being feisty.' Skinner thought as he raised his glass of water and took a sip.

"I know you believe more then you are letting on... I know you wanna believe, honey." Mulder challenged Scully causing Skinner to almost choke on his water.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Scully asked, immediately concerned.

Skinner looked at Scully wide eyed before turning his attention to Mulder. Both looked as concerned as each other and both looked completely oblivious to Mulder's little slip. Nodding his head he mumbled a quick "Please excuse me for a moment." before heading out of the office.

x

Drum roll, please... What will Skinner do? What will he say? Feed me and you'll find out ;) 


	12. Chapter 12

Washington DC,  
AD Skinner's Outer Office,  
Monday, 08.34am 

Kimberly looked up at her boss as he exited the office, red faced and gasping for air. With the phone prone to her ear, she covered the receiver and asked "Sir? Are you okay?"

Skinner looked at her wildly before scanning the office. Noticing it's emptiness he walking briskly to the door and clicked the lock firmly into place, before closing the blind then stalking back across the office to his secretary.

"Walter? What's wrong?" Kimberly asked again, the concern more clearly evident in her voice.

Reaching her workstation, Skinner leaned over her desk and pressed the 'terminate call' button on her phone.

"Walter!?" Kim nearly shrieked. "I was on hold for the Director!"

"Oh well... Bad connection." Skinner stated calmly as he skirted his way around her desk and perched on its edge, stretching his legs out in front of him, she gaped at his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"What...?" She started to ask but faltered as Skinner leaned back on his hands and crossed his ankles in a very alluring stance. Raking her eyes over him unconsciously she continued. "What's going on?"

"Them." Skinner stated smugly with a large smile on his face as he nodded in the direction of his office.

"Them?"

"Mulder and Scully." Kimberly looked at him expectantly so he continued. "They are... um... close."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Kim replied sarcastically.

"No... really ... close." Skinner smirked as he stressed the last word.

Kimberly scoffed a laugh and gave him a sincere look. "There have been rumours for years, Walter."

"It's more than rumours. It is so obvious in the way they're acting today." He implored.

"How are they acting?" Kim asked, now intrigued as she pushed her chair back and crossed her legs provocatively in front of her.

Skinner's eyes absently admired her long shapely legs before snapping back to attention. If she noticed, she chose not to acknowledge his slight indiscretion. "He keeps invading her personal space and touching her. She seems completely unaware of it."

"He always does that." Kim smiled as she looked up at him through her long lashes.

"More then normal." Skinner insisted before adding almost stubbornly. "And he has a love bite on his neck."

Kim tilted her head to the side and considered this new piece of information before replying. "That doesn't mean she gave it to him. Agent Scully doesn't really strike me as the love bite type."

"Well they..." Skinner was interrupted abruptly by the shrill of the phone and immediately snatched Kim's wrist in mid air. "Don't even think about it." He stated as he punched the voice mail button on the phone pad with his free hand.

Idly he caressed the soft creamy white skin of her wrist as he played with the clasp of her bracelet, the one he had purchased for her as a birthday gift. It was a simple innocent piece of jewellery, cast in silver with blue topaz stones adorning it.

He remembered how he had been drawn to the more expensive pieces but had deemed them inappropriate at the last moment. She had loved the gift none-the-less. He thought fondly of how she had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek in thanks before informing him "blue topaz is my birthstone." To which he had simply replied "I know." Neither of them had mentioned that day again but he had often seen her playing with the bracelet whilst her nerves where getting the better of her.

"You know..." Kim stated, breaking his ravine but not his gaze. "... You might be surprised how many men unconsciously touch the women they are attracted to." Skinner's eyes snapped up like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled at him sweetly, noticing the red tinge of his skin as it crept above his shirt collar line. "You might also be surprised how many women like it."

The blush reached his ears as he gently released her wrist from his grasp and slipped a hand none too discreetly into his trouser pocket, mimicking the actions of a boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Anyway..." he stated as he coughed and straightened, regaining his business like air. "They slipped up."

"How so?"

"She called him G-Man."

"Lots of agents use that endearment."

"And he called her 'Honey'."

"Really?" Kim asked shocked and wide eyed. Skinner smiled triumphantly before Kim cooed "So there's hope." He smirked, catching a double entendre in her words, as he stood and crossed to his office door.

"I just had to take a breather and get that off my chest." Skinner said as explanation to his unusual behaviour then hesitated before he added. "You will be discrete with this information."

"Of course! You shouldn't need to ask me that Walter... but I understand why you did." She replied as she toyed with the clasp of her bracelet.

He looked at the women in front of him and was almost amazed to see her shy and innocent appearance after only moments ago flirting mercilessly with him.

"I didn't need to ask, Kim. I just wanted us both to be assured that this information would not leave this office." At her confused look, he reiterated his words to leave no uncertainty in his statement. "What is private... stays that way. As far as I am concerned, employee personal lives are not the concern of the FBI." Even in his professional demeanour he allowed a shy smile to turn up his lips as the underlying information impacted her subconscious.

A sweet smile played on her lips as the implications of his statement sank in causing her to worry her lower lip lightly. She acknowledged his meaning with a slight nod before he turned back to the office door.

"Why do I feel like I should knock?" he stated rhetorically as he grasped the brass handle of the door, turned it then strode back into his office.

"Mulder, I didn't say that all your ideas are completely implausible... that idea you had about the food chain was..." Scully paused momentarily as she recalled his theory. "The food chain... what if this other alligator or 'whatever', had been reliant on the alligator you killed to be the primary provider, to catch and make the kill? I don't know much about alligators but that could actually be a very plausible possibility."

"Did you hear that Sir? Scully said I was being 'plausible'." Mulder gloated.

Scully looked up at Skinner, having not realised that her boss had re-entered the office.

"No. What she actually said, Mulder, was that not all your theories are implausible." Scully smiled as Skinner gently rebuffed her partner.

"Po-ta-to, Po-tat-to."

"Exactly." Skinner declared before noticing his agents' confusion. "It's why you two work so well as a team. You approach the same thing with two completely different views but still get a case solution... It's why you are the best."

"Th-Thank you Sir." Mulder stuttered confused by his bosses praise.

"Credit when credit is due, Agent Mulder." Skinner stated as he mentally berated himself for not praising their work more frequently; they did after all, have one of the highest case/solve rate ratios in the Bureau. "Will you be available to leave for Georgia in the morning?"

After casting a quick look Scully's way, Mulder agreed for the both of them with a nod of the head. Looking back to Scully, he was somewhat amused to see her jaw hanging slightly. "Water?" Mulder asked handing her a glass.

"Thank you." Scully muttered realising she had yet to recover from her bosses praise.

"Right, the accounts department has made it clear to me that they were... not amused when you sunk a boat investigating this case the last time. So if you do need the use of a boat again, then you need to speak to the Wildlife, Fish and Game Service and borrow one... Other than that, all the normal things apply. I will ask Kimberly to arrange your travel and lodgings. Will the cabins you stayed at previously be acceptable?"

"Yep, that would be good." Mulder replied, relieved by the prospect that he would not have to make their usual arrangements. "We will only require one cabin this time though."

Scully and Skinner both gaped at Mulder.

Realising what he had unintentionally just implied Mulder stammered. "The cabins have two bedrooms." He clarified as Scully continued to gawk at him. "That's within Bureau guidelines isn't it, Sir?"

Skinner was unable to suppress his smirk at the un-  
likeliness of the agent in front of him inquiring about policy. It was completely of character. Skinner simply nodded at Mulder. Scully continued to look bewildered at her partner, inadvertently exposing her collarbone to Skinner's scrutiny.

"Looks like you took your licks too, Agent Scully?"

Scully looked at her boss, confused for a moment, before the proverbial light went on. "What?!" she gasped as she simultaneously released the water and file from her grasp in her haste to hide her love bite. "Shit!" she muttered trying to gather the case papers back up.

Skinner almost laughed out loud as the very proper Agent Dana Scully cursed out loud and blushed profusely. Though he had no doubt that she was capable of such things, he had never witnessed them before.

"Relax." Mulder muttered as he got down on his hands and knees and began gathering the papers that had scattered over the floor and placed them neatly on the table next to a very pale looking Scully.

Reaching to the phone Skinner pressed the intercom button "Kimberly, can you bring in some paper towels, please."

Kim appeared almost immediately bearing the required paper towels and smiled as Mulder reached up for them.

"Agent Mulder, allow me." She stated amused to see the agent down on all fours.

"It's alright Kim, I'm already down here... besides I get a nice view from here." Mulder jested.

"Agent Mulder!" Skinner reprimanded.

Mulder looked first to his superior and then to his partner. She seemed oblivious of his comment as she continued to clasp her collar close to her throat. Realisation dawned on him as he noticed that Scully's legs weren't the only ones in his line of sight.

"Kim, I'm sorry. Sometimes words come out my mouth completely bypassing my brain. I didn't mean to offend." Mulder stated as he looked up at her smirking face.

"That's quite alright, Agent Mulder." Kimberly blushed before she exchanged a confused look with the AD at Scully's quiet demeanour. Skinner smirked as he winked at his secretary before mouthing the word 'later'.

"Kimberly, could you arrange travel and lodgings for Agents Mulder and Scully for this Georgia missing person's case? You should find all the information you'll need in the previous case file... they will only require one cabin." Kimberly looked wide eyed at the AD questioning him with a gaze. "That will be all Kimberly." Skinner added with another smirk.

"Yes Sir." Kim replied before exiting the office to eagerly await an update. "Bin?" Mulder asked as he mopped up the last traces of water.

"Right here." Skinner stated as he reached down and passed the waste paper basket to Mulder. He cast a glance at Scully and suddenly felt very guilty about teasing her. She appeared vacant in her expression and had not uttered a syllable since cursing.

Mulder got back to his feet as Skinner decided to draw the meeting to a close. "Okay I think we have covered everything... Any questions let me or Kimberly know, but for now, you are both dismissed."

Scully operated on automatic pilot as Mulder guided her to the office door. Reaching around Scully to open the door Mulder whispered "Look on the bright side Scully, at least we already have a tooth."

"Shut up Mulder." Scully muttered as the door clicked shut behind them.

x

Washington DC,  
Basement Office,  
Monday, 08.52am

Agents Mulder and Scully entered their basement office cloaked in a veil of silence. Mulder had tried to initiate a conversation in the elevator but had been met with an eerie quietness that had left him feeling chilled to the core. Of course, it hadn't helped that the elevator had been occupied by three other agents at the time, leaving Mulder unable to offer her any kind of physical reassurance.

Mulder clicked the door shut behind him before silently approached Scully. She was stood stationary in the centre of the office, clasping her collar closely to her neck as she appeared to be casually taking in her surroundings. Mulder knew better. In reality she was completely oblivious of her environment and was light years away, hidden in her own mental depths.

Placing comforting hands on her shoulders, he pulled her back to him so that her back was gently resting against his chest. "Okay... let me have it." Mulder sighed.

"Hum?"

Turning her slowly, Mulder hooked a finger under her chin then lifted so she would meet his gaze. Her eyes remained entirely vacant so he enticed her back to him gently with words. "Hey Scully... It's just me and you, back in the office... we are completely alone."

"Ummm?" Scully looked around a little confused to find them back in their own domain.

"There you are." Mulder smiled lovingly.

"Oh Mulder... Two hours? We didn't even keep it quiet for two hours?" Scully whined, exasperated with herself.

"He doesn't know anything for sure... but... we did agree to tell him anyway."

"Yes... but not like that." Scully stated bewildered. "God... I'm mortified... I just sat there... I didn't say anything." Scully muttered as she nuzzled her face into Mulder's chest.

Holding her lightly Mulder offered some much needed support as he tenderly stroked the curve of her lower back with the tips of his fingers. "I don't know... I thought it was kinda funny."

Scully shook her head from side to side as she breathed in his light scent of cologne.

"And I thought that throwing the water everywhere... that was a lovely touch."

Pounding his chest lightly she chastised him. "You are a complete pig ya know." Sighing she tried to regain some composure. "I felt just like I did the first time Ahab saw me with a hickey."

"Well... your mom did say that he treats us just like his kids." Mulder jested humorously.

"Yeh... right." Scully said meeting his gaze and staring him down. "How did it even show? It took me ages to cover that thing with makeup this morning."

"I have no idea." Mulder chuckled trying to maintain an innocent expression.

"Oh and what does 'I took my licks' mean exactly?" Scully asked as she laid her palms on Mulder chest.

"I think you know." Mulder laughed.

"Ummm... I think Skinner did too." Scully arched her brow.

"Oh honey..." Mulder leered as he swooped down, using his mouth to capture Scully's. "You know what that look does to me." He whispered before backing her up against the desk and devouring her mouth hungrily.

"Ummm... Mul...der... Not here... Skin...ner..." Scully began to protest even as she melted into him allowing her hands to begin wondering over the contours of his taut body.

"Skinner knows, Scully." Mulder smirked into her neck as he left a trail of butterfly kisses to her collar bone where he paused to suck delicately.

"Mulder..." she purred as her hand slipped down and caressed his tight butt wantonly through his trousers. "Mulder?" Scully paused her onslaught.

"Ummm..." Mulder murmured as his hand slipped under her blouse and caressed the small of her back directly.

"Are you wearing any underwear?"

"Yes." He coughed uncomfortably.

"You're not, are you?" she breathed heavily.

"I am." Mulder protested. "... Just not shorts."

Running her hands over his ass once more she smiled not feeling any seams. "Or briefs?"

"No."

Smiling coyly she purred. "So what are you wearing, G-man?"

Hiding his face in the crock of her neck he whispered shyly. "A G-string."

"A G-string?" Scully asked shocked.

"What? You can wear them but I can't?" Mulder asked playfully.

"No... I just didn't suspect that you would even own any."

"It was a gag gift and ... I didn't have time to do any washing this weekend, okay?... Can't think why." Mulder teased.

"What was the gag?" Scully asked light-heartedly.

Mulder blushed. "There is a message printed in the pouch."

Smiling Scully cooed. "What does it say?"

"Ummm..." Mulder rolled his eyes before replying timidly. "...FBI Concealed Weapon."

"I wanna see." Scully demanded, giggling, as she reached for his belt buckle.

"What? No. We're at work. Scully?" Mulder squeaked as she popped the top fasten of his trousers.

Scully got down on her knees in front of Mulder and smiled up at him sweetly. "Come on Mulder... you know you wanna show me." She purred as she lowered his zip fasten half way.

"Ahem..."

Mulder and Scully looked up to see a very embarrassed yet stern looking AD Skinner standing in the now open doorway. The partners looked into each other's eyes at a complete loss before both speaking at once.

"Zip." "Bruise." Looking at one another in confusion, Scully continued.

"Agent Mulder's zip was stuck I was just helping him... ummm... un-stick it..." Scully stated from her kneeled position before she looked beseechingly to Mulder for back up.

Following her train of thought Mulder elaborated. "... so that... she could look at the bruise I have on my hip... It's particularly bad and Scully was worried that..." Mulder trailed off hoping Scully would pick up his slack.

"...it may develop into a haematoma... Sometimes with severe contusions such as this one, capillary damage can be so extensive that blood seeps too freely into the surrounding tissue area. The blood can then dry into a hard lump like consistency, a haematoma, that if gone untreated can result in compartment syndrome and/or blood clots that then may require a surgical operation to rectify the situation. If the situation is caught early enough the symptoms can be dramatically reduced with rest, ice, compression and elevation... after seeing the damage on Friday night..." Scully suddenly looked chagrined as she realised that she should have stopped while she was ahead.

Mulder stood holding his trousers up as his mind raced to catch up with his partners elaborate explanation. "... After my altercation with Agent Henderson I went around to Scully's so she could tell me if I had incurred any serious physical damage... she said she would need to check me out again today... ummm... now... because she had some concerns." Mulder finished looking at his boss to see whether he was buying any if their improvised explanation.

"Right..." Skinner affirmed looking coolly at his agents. "...You forgot the file." He declared tossing the file in question onto Mulder's desk. "... and I didn't see anything." He mumbled as he headed to the door shaking his head in amusement.

Stepping outside the door he pulled it firmly closed behind him as he chuckled his mirth. 'Kim will love this little anecdote.' He thought before he heard Mulder's and Scully's voices drifting from within the office.

"Mulder?"

"Yes Scully?"

"I think he knows." She giggled.

"Well in that case, please continue your examination Doctor Scully."

'Oh God.' Skinner thought rolling his eyes and shaking his head once more before heading to the lift as he muttered... "So this is all down to Henderson."

x

Author's notes - Wow... I think I have finally finished.

What did you think? I know, I know... corny last line but can you guys even remember who Henderson was? Lol Sorry you didn't get the Mulder strip tease but I did throw in the G-string for kicks... who knows maybe I will add a little more after a bit of a break.

Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story and have reviewed it. You have all made me very happy. It's amazing to think that this story was only going to be five chapters long originally.

Big thank you to all the people who have inspired me with this one... you all know who you are. Special thanks to Parmakai66 and Enpauriel for keeping me inspired and motivated.

I hope you all stick with me and enjoy my future stories... Oh yes... there will be more, you can't get rid of me that easily... lol

One last thing... you know its coming but I will say it anyway... please review :)


End file.
